Florence Marie Turner
by Avi Halliwell
Summary: AU- Cole faked his death and had a daughter secretly with a whitchlighter! Now his Daughter fiance to Chris is traveling back in time with Chris to change the past. Classic story with a twist! R&R PLEASE REVIEW! LAST CHAPTER ADDED! THNX TO EVERYONE!
1. Oh My Goddess Part 1

A/N: Okay, so I finally got this story up! The first two chapters are basically Oh My Goddess Part 1 and 2 with tweaks, but that;s just because I needed a way to introduce everything. This is a Chris story about if he had his Fiance(not bianca) with him during time travel!

Disclaimer: Don;t own Charmed/ the Greek Gods

_

* * *

"Don't look into her eyes."_ I heard Chris say after we orbed in. He was on top of Phoebe, a result of pushing her down to save her life. I looked around for something to help. Potions. I started to throw them at the titan. Looking disturbed and pissed, she went away.

"Sorry about that." Chris was getting up, he held out a hand for Phoebe, but she quickly denied it.

"Oh my God, Paige." Said Phoebe frantically. She got up and walked over.

"Don't worry, she alright." I piped in, trying to reassure her. All I got was a are-you-kidding-me look. I sent a help-me look at Chris.

"Well, technically she's not completely alright, obviously, but she's not dead." He finally explained.

"Are you sure she's not?" Phoebe waved a hand in front of Paige's stone cold eyes.

"Frankly, you see this a lot. Museums, universities, town centers… Most of those statues, not really statues. They're people like your sister here who have been, uh, turned into stone." I tried helping.

"Right, who are you two?"

"Chris, Chris Perry." He said hesitantly, sticking to plan of not revealing our identities. "And this is Florence, Florence Marie. We're, uh, from the future."

Phoebe held a bewildered facial expression as Piper walked in, nearly dropping her laundry basket.

"Oh! My god, please tell me that's just a really god likeness of Paige."

"Oh, it's Paige." Phoebe walked toward her sister.

"Titan turned her into stone." Chris and I said in unison.

"Who-who are you?" Piper interrogated us.

"That's Chris and Florence. They're from the future." She gave the evil eye when she said 'future'. Chris, who obviously was reacting to see his mom, gulped I could see him freeze up momentarily.

"Yeah, but only like twenty years or so." I said, trying to ease the blow.

"Uh-huh, friend or foe?" Piper asked Phoebe. _Um, hello? Still in the room!_

"Not so sure yet." Phoebe answered whole-heartedly.

"What do you mean? We saved Paige, didn't we?" Chris said shaking out of his trance of shock.

"You call that saving, do you?" Phoebe said in defence.

"Hey, I'm the one that put my life on the line here. I didn't have to drop everything I was doing just to orb down and save her butt…" Chris started, but was cut off by Piper.

"You-you orb? You're a Whitelighter?" She said in disbelief. Chris rolled his eyes before continuing.

"Look, where I come from, History shows that Paige didn't get turned into stone this day… She died. And with her death the power of three died too, allowing the Titans to rule and create a world you don't want to see, trust me. We're here to alter history. To help save the future.  
I sent them my innocently sweet smile.

"Who sent you?" Phoebe asked determined to get answers.

"I can't answer that." He said serenely and slightly cryptic.

"Why not?"

"Because anything he tells you can risk changing the future in ways we don't want."

"Who's we? You two?"

"All I gotta say is, is that if I hadn't got here when we did, Paige would have been the third Whitelighter victim."

"Third? I thought only one was missing."

"Not anymore." Chris answered. I griped his hand, since I had a feeling what was going to happen next.

"Leo? LEO!" Piper called, way to confused. Leo orbed in behind her.

"Honey, I'm sorry I missed counseling but…" Leo tried to explain, cut off by Piper. Chris tightened his grip on mine, and mumbled _bastard_ to soft for anyone of the sisters to hear.

"Forget that, we've got bigger problems." Turning his attention to the other people in the room. He focused on Paige.

"What happened?"

"Forget that too. How many Whitelighters are missing?" She asked.

"What?" He was not expecting that.

"How many?" She said with her voice was strong.

"Uh, two. That's what the Elders just called me for." He said walking over to examine stone cold Paige.

"Believe me now?" Chris said in an I-told-you-so voice. His words made Leo stop dead in his tracks.

"Who's he?" He said looking at Chris and I. A crash from downstairs shocked everyone.

"Forget us, what was that?" I asked. We all ran down the stairs.

"Uh, what's going on?" Phoebe said, commenting on all of the magically creatures now in her house.

"Sorry, we'll pay for that." He said pointing to the no shattered vase. "So long as you can keep the world from ending."

"Come on, come one, prance this way. Here we go. Move it, move it. Today." Piper said directing everything/one into the conservatory.

"Hey, quit manhandling us. We're not your pets." A dwarf complained.

"No, you're just a pain. Now, go on. And don't let the neighbors see you." Piper snapped back and closed the door, carefully, not letting anyone get stuck in between the doors. She had to stop for a very upset fairy. Chris and I found this t be a perfect time to escape to the book.

_"Okay, what the Hell is going on around here?" I heard Piper pleaded at the sight of the elf nanny carrying a drumstick._

_ "If you haven't noticed…"_ Was all I heard since we reached the attic.

"Okay, you look through the book, I'll check their potion selection to try to free Paige." He started walking over to the cupboard.

"Chris, have you completely gone mental? What if the book rejects me because of Cole? They'd never trust us. And you know how important their trust is, that is if we're still planning on saving someone's older brother!" I said, standing five feet in front of the book.

"Right, okay, you check the potions while I'll get the book. Geez, it's so much thinner." He started lazily flipping through it telekinetically.

"Stick to profile, Chris." I warned. He immediately started using his hands. Good thing, too, since Piper walked in right as his fingers hit the pages. She also jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"What are you doing?" Chris's head shot up at the very familiar sounding voice of his mom.

"What does it look like we're doing? Trying to find a way to free stone-cold Paige over here." He responded.

"Step away." She warned, finger pointed at Chris by the book. "You, too."

"Come on Piper, it's not like he hasn't looked in that before." I stated.

"By the way, you should update your goblins entry. It'll come in handy some day." I chuckled at the remembrance of the day Chris mentioned.

"Goblins?" She wondered.

"Yeah, trust me, it's going to get ugly. Look, obviously you don't trust me, but I touched the book, right? And the book thinks I'm good. Shouldn't you?" Chris answered the silent question in her eyes.

"Well, maybe you found a way around that." She offered.

"Piper, come on. He's just trying to help. Give us some slack." I asked.

"Well, if that's true, why don't you tell me how to vanquish the Titans?"

"Except you can't vanquish them." Chris said in that cryptic tone that everyone hates.

"You mean without the Power of the Three." She hopefully corrected.

"Maybe not even with that. The only way the Elders could stop them thee thousand years ago was by infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot of power. Way more then you guys have." He confessed. I stood in the middle of an awkward scilence before Piper spoke up.

"So they can do that again." She declared.

"Not after what happened last time. When the mortals trapped the Titans, the power went to their heads. The declared themselves gods and forced the world to worship them. The Elders swore they would never allow that to happen again." I informed.

"Hang on a second, I'm having a ninth grade flash back. You're talking about the Greek gods, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite? They were mortals?" We nodded our heads.

"Mythology left that part out. Not the only inaccuracy by the way." Chris said. Phoebe walked in, ending our conversation.

"Phoebe, what are you doing? You're supposed to be…" Piper started.

"I know, I know. But I thought they could help us free Paige. After all, a leprechaun's luck has helped us before." She patted the shoulder of a dwarf.

"He's the leprechaun," He said pointing to Finnegan. "I'm one of the seven dwarves. Try to keep it straight, will you?"

"Sorry," Phoebe muttered. Finnegan walked over to Paige, inspecting her.

"It's gonna take a lot more than just me luck to free this one. We're going to need some pixie dust too." He huffed.

"I'll get the fairy 'Left my axe downstairs anyway." The Dwarf said as he began descending the attic stairs.

"Okay, so where are we?" Phoebe asked with a concerned face.

"Screwed." Phoebe's expression went into panic. "Possibly. One thing I'm still not clear about. If the Titans are roaming around, why are they killing Whitelighters?" Chris's glaze went to the floor.

"They need their orbing power." I finally said. Piper looked confused.

"Their orbing power? What on earth would they wanna do with… oh my god. Leo!"

She stormed off, leaving behind a very muddled Phoebe.

"Wh-What'd I miss? What did she just figure out?"

"Nothing good." Chris replied. _Great, he's being cryptic today. _I put my hand inside of my robes pocket.

"Okay, let's leave Piper to go warn Leo, we need to save Paige over here."

"Okay, I think I have a plan, but it's only going to work if we work together." Phoebe said. After she explained her plan, we got to work.

"Now Laddie!" Finnegan shouted. The dwarf tries to smash the statue, but nothing happens.

"Don't know what else to try." The dwarf said defeated.

"Running out of gold, too, I'm afraid." Finnegan said agreeing with him.

"That's okay, we'll call you if we come up with any ideas. You guys can go." Phoebe said, almost as if she was dismissing them. The left just as I'd hoped. She then turned to Chris and I.

"What are you doing over there, Chris?"

"Nothing. You guys keep this stuff forever, you know that?"

"You knew the Titans were after the Elders, didn't you? Why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe demanded.

"I told you, there's some things I can't tell you. Some things you need to figure out on your own." He quoted me from when I was helping him on his homework a couple years ago.

"Even at the risk of making things worse?" Phoebe asked disgusted. Just then, a very frantic Piper walked in.

"Alright, what's going on? Leo's not responding to any of my calls and it's been over five hours." Piper said.

"I really don't know." Chris lied. I was working on the potion.

"Well I really think you do." Piper challenged.

"Look, you're the one who wanted him to go up there in the first place, not me." Chris snapped back causing Piper to give him a look he hadn't seen in a while. "Alright, fine, maybe I do know. And if I'm right, he's gonna need some serious alone time."

"You know what? Cut it out with the Cryptic Crap. You need to go up there and bring him back now. No more games." Piper said sternly.

"Okay, fine I'll go. But if I were you guys, I'd focus on freeing Paige because you're going to need her. Soon." Chris said, he began to orb, but I pulled him back.

"Be careful," I said looking into his eyes. He was 6 inches taller than me, but with my heels only three. I gave him a quick kiss as he orbed a way.

"I hate it when he does that!" I said turning back to the sisters. Piper was laughing. "What?"

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who hates being orbed out on during a kiss." Her facial expression had suddenly gravened. "I swear to god if he does not come back with Leo, I'm going to blow his ass back to the future, orbs and all."

"You know what? Why don't you go be with Wyatt and I'll take care of everything up here." Phoebs said directing Piper to the door. "I will call you if anything happens, I promise. You're not breathing."

"Nope."

"Breathe." Phoebe turned to face me. I waved. "Okay, next sister. That potion almost done?"

"Almost." I grabbed a vile and poured some potion into it. "Here." I handed the potion over to her.

"Since you made this potion, I'm assuming you must be a witch?"

"Yeah. My mom was a witch" _lighter and my dad was the source of evil… _

"What are your powers?"

"Well, I haven't really developed all of them yet, but so far I conjure, heal, and levitate." _And flame, and throw fire/energy balls, and shape-shift._

"I'll go get the Dwarf, fairy, and Finnegan, and then free Paige" She said excusing herself from the room. I took this time to breathe. I hadn't sat down since I got here, which was 5 hours ago. I went over to the couch and slumped down. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, stone cold Paige was missing. I walked down the attic steps to the main staircase. That's when I overheard a discussion.

"Okay, I get the whole Titan thing, but what I don't get is the Florence/Chris thing." Paige said playing with her hands.

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure that part out. Look who's not stone." Phoebe pointed at Paige and she smiled.

"Welcome back." Piper greeted. "You've missed a lot."

"Yeah. I can't help but think it's kind of all my fault though. I'm the one who lured the Titans here. Insert I told you so."

"Done." Phoebe accepted.

"I just kind of was obsessed with the whole weird dreams thing and… but I am so sorry for any distress I might have caused you, Piper." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Piper reassured her. "I should've listened to you in the first place. Just trying not to worry or to panic. I've just got this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"What kind of feeling?" Phoebe asked trying to be sympathetic.

"That Leo's not coming back." Piper's eyes were fighting tears.

"Oh sweetie." Phoebe sat next to Piper. "Of coarse he's coming back. How could he not?"

"I don't know, it's just something that Chris said about Leo having to go through this alone. I don't know. What the hell is he doing up there?" A dwarf walked up to them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're all leaving now." He said.

"Wait, why?" Phoebe was confused.

"Didn't you hear the distress call? The surviving Elders have all been flushed out and they need protection." He explained.

"Surviving?" Paige stuttered.

"The Elf will stay behind to take care of the kid while you battle the Titans. Ciao." He walks out of the door.

"Wait, who said anything about battling the Titans?" Phoebe was shocked.

"Leo." Piper whispered. I sat up from the very uncomfortable step I was eavesdropping from and walked into the living room.

"Hey," I said. "Paige! You're back."

"Hi. You must be Florence." She shook my hand. _Wow, she looks so much younger._

"Leo! Leo!" Piper called up to the Heavens. "Leo, for god's sakes, if you can hear me."

I saw familiar blue orbs. Chris.

"_You_? Where's Leo?" Piper said sounding very intimidating.

"Oh good, you're alright." I ran up and hugged him. I didn't let go as he spoke.

"He's safe. For now." I let go. "Paige, hi." He waved.

"Hi." She waved back.

"Forget that. What do you mean for now?" Piper wanted to know.

"What is this about us supposedly battling the Titans?" Phoebe asked at the same time.

"You're about to find out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige wondered

I held Chris's hand as a whirlwind of light swirls around the sisters. It left them all wearing outfits from Ancient Greece. Phoebe had thick blonde hair, Paige was caring a trident and Piper looks stunned.

"That's apparently what that means." I said just as stunned as Piper. I slapped him on the shoulder. "How come I didn't know about this?" I joked. He just shrugged.

"What happened? What are we?" Paige demanded with more power than necessary.

"You're Gods." Chris said with a sly smile across his face.

* * *

AA/n: Info u may need if your confused:

Florence Marie Turner- Daughter of Cole and a witchlighter

Powers: Healing, conjuring, flaming, levitation, source fireballs, and shape-shifting.

Miscellaneous:

From future/ partly AU where Cole fakes his final vanquish, so that the Magic world no longer knows he's alive including the CO's. One year younger than Chris She met Chris by a student exchange program where she studied abroad in the US at Magic school during his last year and her second to last year. Half way through the school year, Wyatt goes corrupt. Wyatt finds out about Cole and vanquishes him for real. 6 months later They start dating. (Chris 19, her 18) 2 years trying to survive (Chris 21, her 20) They form the resistance and really fall in love. One month before time travel, Chris proposes to her. (Chris 22, her 21)


	2. Oh My Goddess Part 2

A/N: Thanks for all those reading! Enjoy the next chapter and tell me how u like/hate it so far so I can make it better!

Disclaimer: I only own Flor. Charmed doesn't belong to me.

* * *

"You expect us to beat the Titans dressed like this? Maybe at a costume party." Said Piper.

"That's not a costume. That represents your new position and power." Chris quickly.

"Power? Power's good. I like power." She thinks for a moment. "Why do I like power?"

"I think because you're the goddess of war." I said cutting Chris off.

"Ahh. Well, I guess that explains the pitch fork." Paige said.

"It's not a pitch fork, it's a trident. Be careful, that's a formidable weapon." He said, stating the obvious.

"Right on. Who wants to fight?" Paige challenged.

"I'm a lover, not a fighter." Phoebe said twirling her hair. Piper looked at Chris for answers on why Phoebe was suddenly love struck.

"You're the goddess of love."

"Naturally. Well, then that must make me the goddess of sanity because I find this ridiculous." Piper said throwing her hands up.

"Actually, Leo gave you dominion over the earth and all it's natural elements." Chris corrected.

"Wait a minute, you're saying that Leo did this?" Piper was relieved.

"Chris, You never told us, do you have a girlfriend in the future?" Phoebe asked, way to flirtatiously for me.

"Eh hem! What do call me? I'm his freaking fiancé!" I stepped in between Chris and Phoebe.

"Lor, chill, she's…" '_my aunt'. _Chris put his hand on my shoulder, and spun me around to kiss me, but was interrupted by Piper throwing a gasket.

"Hold it, pal. I don't know what kind of game you're running here, but Leo's not in the god-making business."

"How old are you anyways?" Phoebe asked flirtatiously, once more, to Chris.

"As you can see, all of you have drives and urges based on your powers. Don't let them distract you, alright? Stay focused, focused on the Titans."

"You never responded to me. I thought the Elders forbid it. And if anything Leo's a company man."

"The Elders did forbid it. And guess what, they're dead." He said shocking them. "Most of them. Leo's in charge up there now and he's taking a huge risk that you three won't loose your humanity like the Greeks… Whoa!" Chris was suddenly raised to the air by Paige's trident.

"You killed the Elders. You could've prevented it. I say we castrate." She admitted.

"Little order people?" I tried. It didn't work

"Can't we figure out something else to cut off?" Phoebe offered twisting her hair. Chris' eyes widened and he orbed to the other side of the room.

"I told you, stay focused. In my future, all the Elders were killed. That's why I came back to help Leo give you the power so this would never happen again."

"Hey guys, watch this." Paige blew up the piano with the trident completely ignoring what Chris said.

"Put that thing down, you're gonna hurt someone." Piper commanded motherly.

"I certainly hope so. Do you know how much damage this thing could do?" Paige wondered fascinated.

"A lot." I cried

"Paige, make love, not, you know. There's no door love can't open, no wall love can't climb, no hurdle love can't…" She paused to think. "Hurdle?"

"This is Leo's strategy? Well, he must have lost it up there because these girls can't go out in public, much less…" Piper began.

"Ooh, that reminds me. I'm late for the Bachelor auction. I'm gonna go pick up a guy or two… or twelve." She clapped her hands and left in a pink, clouded heart.

"Phoebe?" I called after her.

"Ooh, that's a good idea. I'm gonna go get some target practice with some demons. Watch out Titans!" She then disappears in a lighting bolt. Chris runs his hands through his hair and turns to Piper.

"I knew this was gonna happen. You gotta go after them."

"Oh, no-no-no. This was your big plan, you clean up the mess."

"No, your role is to provide balance. That's why you feel so grounded and in control."

"Wow, Chris, that was actually pretty good. You almost sounded like a Whitelighter. Too bad I already have one. And if he would like me to do something, he can come down and tell me himself." She looked up to the ceiling and called, "Do you hear that?"

"You want Leo, hm? Than vanquish the Titans. If you can't do that, you're gonna find out what a world of darkness feels like. Our world." Chris ordered. This made Piper think for a while.

"Fine, I'm going to go get Paige and Phoebe before they hurt themselves. Don't move!" She ended with a clap and windy leaves.

"Come on, she's going to be gone for a while." I said pulling him into a kiss. "and I can tell your hungry." I quickly conjured a pizza and grabbed a slice.

"We need to focus," He said ignoring me. "Besides, I'm not-" His stomach growled.

"You were saying?" I said in my know-it-all voice.

"How did you know-"

"That you were hungry?" I guessed. "Instinct. I guess knowing you for so long has paid off." I moved over to sit on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shrugged.

"Or it could just be that I love you." I said. He sat up to be closer to me as I started kissing him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Piper's voice echoed through the entire house. In came Phoebe and Paige behind her. Chris stopped at the sound of his mothers voice and moved me aside.

"_Shit. _I'm going to go check up on Leo. See ya." Chris left with an orb.

"Thanks." I called to the ceiling with my hands up. I looked around for an excuse. _Pizza._ "We were just eating." I said hopefully.

"Yeah your faces!" Piper exclaimed.

"Nothing wrong with showing someone you care, Piper." Phoebe cut in with her Goddess of love instincts.

"Thanks, Phoebs." I said. She smiled satisfactorily.

"Hey, sorry." Chris said after he orbed in hugging me from the back.

"Time for a morality check. Leo did not give us this power so we could forrn armies or love cults. The Greeks indulged in their whims that way and look what they became." Piper encouraged.

"Petty, evil, vindictive." Chris started.

"Thanks, I've got it now. Hey!" Piper poked Phoebe and Paige with pillows. "Can you get it under control?"

"Reason and judgement are the qualities of a leader. Tacitus, 100 AD."

"Love will keep us together. Captain and Tennille. 1970's"

"Fascinating. Now, can we figure out a way to beat the Titans, 'cause I for one would like my family back. Soon." Piper pleaded. We all stopped at the sound of jingles.

"Is that a jingle?" Phoebe asked about the obvious.

"There are no Elders up there. Who's jingling?" Paige gave up.

"It's Leo." Chris informed.

"Leo can jingle?" Piper sounded surprised.

"Yep. He says an Elder's under attack. Like it or not, it's time to face the Titans." Chris said as they heart, lightning and wind out.

"God, it is so strange addressing them with authority." I said to Chris. We were standing in the kitchen.

"More like seeing them." He corrected with a hint of glicen in his eyes.

"You okay?" I walked closer to him and rubbed his shoulder since he was sitting on the counter top.

"Yeah. It's going to take some getting used to." He looked down at his feet. "It's just going to be like loosing them again when we get back."

"Don't fret, if things work out the way they are suppose to, everyone will be more than alive. Your life will be different." I said sympathetically.

"I'm just not ready to take the chance of not meeting you over the world."

"I'm not going anywhere. Remember? I met you through school, that won't change." I pulled on his arm to make him stand and embraced him. "I think the girls are back."

"Let's just pretend they're not. They need to work out some war strategies, anyways."

"Why don't you go up by the bridge, clear your head." I gave him a kiss, which he orbed out of. I walked over to the living room where Paige and Phoebe were sitting on the couch.

"Hey." I waved. "Everything cool?"

"No. Every war strategy we try fails. We need Leo." Phoebe said depressed. Some orbs form in the corner. "Leo?"

"Oh, it's just you." Paige said disappointed with Chris.

"Hello, to you too. So the Elders are taken care of. Where's Piper?" He asked noticing his mother's absence.

"She's upstairs with the baby. Um, could you bring us Leo?" Phoebe said.

"He's busy. How' it going here?" Chris said disregarding the question.

"Not so good. I keep trying to come up with a plan to defeat the Titans but every battle simulation ends the same way." Paige answered.

"With our death."

"We could really use Leo right about now." Paige admitted.

"I'm starting to get that impression." He said sarcastically.

"Could you bring him back?"

"For the last time, no. What is wrong with you two, huh? You're acting hopeless."

"I don't know. I mean, I guess I always feel like this right before a big battle, and then Leo comes down and I don't know how he does it but he makes me feel like I have the power to do anything." Phoebe explained.

"Really? It's different for me. It's like I forget that I even have any training and I, and I can't concentrate and Leo helps me focus and calm down. You know, I'm starting to think that we take Leo for granted. Are you sure you can't get him." Paige expressed.

"Leo-Leo is up there, okay? And he's gotta stay up there until... You know, what? I'm not gonna go over this again. What can I do to help you two get over the hump here?" Chris said firmly.

"Try saying this. It always works for Leo. Your power comes from your emotions." Phoebe suggested.

"What about this? Trust the power of three." Paige offered.

"Or how about this one. I'm gonna go check with the Elders. Do you actually think he checks with the Elders?" Phoebe asked.

"Ha! No, he probably just orbs to a sports bar and buys his buddies rounds of drinks." She switched to a manly voice. "Yeah, my wife thinks I'm up there. Here's to the Elders."

"You really are helpless without him." I stated. They gave me a look. "Just saying."

"I'm going to go get Piper. You three work on more strategies." Chris orbed out.

"Didn't we just agree that we ran out of ideas?" Paige reacted.

"Uh huh." I said distracted.

"Let's try reading about them in mythology books." Phoebe offered. I conjured some.

"That is a really handy gift." Paige commented on the use of my magic.

"Yeah. Saves a lot on clothes, too."

"Ew. He eats his own children! Phoebe said disgusted.

"Those stories are fables." I heard from a voice coming from behind me.

"LEO!" Paige and Phoebe said in unison.

"Welcome home." Phoebe hugged him.

"What do you have for me?" Leo asked getting back to point.

"Paige ran every battle plan she knows which as a war goddess is basically every battle that's ever been fought." Phoebe informed.

"No matter how you spin it - warrior, seductress, earth mother - we don't have the power to defeat the Titans." Paige said hopelessly.

"We can't beat them. They're too strong for us."

"See how much this family needs you?" Piper cried.

"No. I don't. You can do this without me. And it's not because you have the power of gods or the power of three. It's because you are the greatest force of good that I know and that's why I chose you."

"Oh, see I could just feel the confidence wash all over me. He's doing it." Phoebe hinted to Paige.

"What's he doing?" Piper asked confused.

"Paige, you know exactly where to find the power to defeat the Titans."

"I do?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yes. You just need to focus."

"We need to declare ourselves gods." Paige finally came to.

"Chris told us not to do that." Piper cut in.

"Well, Chris is wrong. He doesn't know you like I do."

"But Leo, the ancient Greeks lost their humanity." Phoebe reminded.

"You're not the ancient Greeks, you're the Charmed Ones. I didn't give you anything you can't handle. Phoebe, you lost yourself to the darkest love that ever existed and you came back. Of course, you can handle being the goddess of love."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Paige, you're the goddess of war because you've been consumed with gaining power but you've never let the power consume you. Piper, is it any wonder I made you the goddess of earth? You are everything that is good and beautiful in this world. The mother of my son."

"You really have that much faith in us?" Piper wondered out loud.

"Do you really even need to ask that? It's like I've always said, your power comes from your emotion and right now you need to dig deeper than you ever have before. Whatever motivates you. Your heart, your soul, your darkest fears. Whatever it takes, you need to find that and channel it into power. Power not to capture the Titans, but to destroy them forever." Leo ended becoming a shine of light.

"Leo?" Piper asked concerned.

"What's happening to me?" Leo wondered frightened.

"I'm going to go check the book one more time." I said as I rushed off.

I was flipping through the book when I heard a crash coming from Piper's room. I shut the book and ran downstairs. I saw Chris lying unconscious on the floor. I quickly healed him.

"Be right back." I rush to the main floor. Piper was currently battling a Titan. The wind was strong, so I stayed behind in the staircase.

"So much for the Titans." I heard Paige say.

"Thank God." Phoebe said.

"Your welcome." Piper said coldly.

"You did it, Piper. You found the power you needed. You all did. Now it's time to give it back." Leo said walking in. Piper looked at him and then disappears. I walked in.

"Titans gone?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, so is Piper." Paige said.

"Are you ready?" Leo said holding the urn.

"Just get it out of me." Paige gives her powers back and Chris orbs in.

"Hey." I said.

"Have any luck?" He asked to Phoebe who was scrying for Piper.

"Nope, still can't get a read."

"Just keep trying." I commanded.

"Okay, even if we do find her, hw are we going to get her back? She's on this major power trip. She destroyed the Titans, not even the Greek Gods could do that." Paige said acting pessimistically.

"We've just gotta hope she has some humanity still left inside." Chris gave.

"If anyone can get back from this, it's Piper. I've got to go now. If you need me, Chris knows how to get in touch." Leo said his goodbyes.

"Where are you going?" Paige questioned.

"The Elders have returned to the heavens and they're calling for me." He orbed out.

"Did he just bail on us?" Phoebe asked the obvious.

"Is he an Elder or not?" Phoebe asked.

"He's on the path." Chris answered.

"Okay, don't give us that creepy pod-people smile. Okay, in your world, being an Elder may be cool but in our world it pretty much sucks." Phoebe warned. The window shatters from impact from a crashing tree branch.

"What is going on with this storm?" I asked freaked out.

"Piper!" Paige realized. "Piper is up with this storm."

"Huh?" –Phoebe.

"Remember when the Titans were first released, the major weather shifts, and the earthquake?" Paige tried ringing a bell.

"Yeah,"

"When you have power over the earth like the Titans did, it's bound to suffer your emotional baggage." Paige explained.

"And like Leo says, our power comes from our emotions. Okay, okay. So if you're a god and you're angry and you're taking it out on the city, where would you go?" Phoebe helped.

"Somewhere high where I could see the damage I was inflicting." I said trying to help. They looked at each other and Paige orbed them out. "Where'd they go?"

"Does it matter? I'm still freaking out that I may not be conceived if Piper is AWOL!" Chris freaked out.

"Calm down. I hear Piper." I looked into the living room. "I think we should give them some space, let's go outside."

"Grab my hand." I listened to Chris as he orbed us out.

"Okay, since we could possibly be stuck here for thee next few years, I think we should move in across the street." I said looking at the 'for-sale' sign kiddy corner from the Manor. He shrugged.

"I guess." He was sitting on the front steps, and I was leaning on the door. Leo orbed in. Chris was the first to speak.

"So, the Elders decide what to do with us yet?"

"Well, you've been the heat of discussion. One thing we agreed upon is you can't return to the future."

"Figures as much, the timeline's changed. I don't even know what we'd go back to." I said.

"The Elders voted to make Chris the Charmed Ones new whitelighter, and you'll help them out with vanquishes, since you're a witch."

"Wow, what an honor." I replied

"As a reward for helping to defeat the Titans but then somehow I figured you knew that. You know, I can't stop thinking about what Piper said and wondering myself if this wasn't part of your plan all along. Take good care of them, Chris. Don't forget, I'll be watching over you." Leo warned leaving in a cloud of orbs. Chris waves his hand making Leo's orbs explode.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"We change the future," Chris threw his arm around my shoulders. "Now, which house was it?"


	3. Pool, dinner, and demons Oh MY!

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter! Thanks for all that reviewed or put this on story alert, I was shocked to get so many in the first day -im still new at this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

* * *

"I'm home!" I said as I open the door to our newly purchased house with bags of groceries in my arms.

"Hey." Chris greeted. He was still in his pajamas.

"Little help here?" I said. He grabbed the bags from under my arm.

"Thanks." I hung the car keys on the hook and walked over to Chris, who was putting the carton of milk in the fridge.

"No problem." He turned around and kissed me.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I hoisted myself up on top of the counter.

"Well, I was going to go over to the Manor to look through the book for possible threats, and then we can go after them." He said determined. I scrunched my face.

"We've been doing that for the last week."

"No one said changing the future was going to be a breeze in the park."

"Fine, I'll go change into something that can get dirty while you go get dressed."

"K, meet you here in ten. Don't forget we're going undercover." He started to orb out.

"How you get ready so fast is beyond me." I called after his orb trail.

"Still can hear you! Just upstairs."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I mocked as I flamed to my closet. After five minutes, I could hear the shower being turned on. "What to wear. What to wear." I repeated as I looked through the rack. I finally settled on a pair of leather pants and a sleeveless jacket that had big buckles. There was about an inch and a half between the two sides. –A/N: Same outfit Bianca wore in 'Chris-Crossed'-I ripped my old shirt off and substituted with the new one. I heard the shower turn off in the master bathroom. I quickly put the new pair of pants on and flamed to the downstairs bathroom to do my hair. I pulled my curly, long, dark brown hair into a messy bun, leaving the front layers out. I took out my black eyeliner and gave myself a smoky eye look and topped it of with red lipstick. I walked out to see Chris glamoured in his usual demon cover.

I took his hand and flamed down to our favorite underworld bar. The Seven Deadly Sinz Bar was full to the brim as always. I walked over to the bar tender with Chris.

"The usual, Kxoz." He demanded. He then turned to me and passionately kissed me with his hands wrapped around me. Code for the targets here.

"No lust at the bar." The bar tender informed us. I stopped, looking pissed, forming a simple energy ball.

"What did you say?" I leaned closer to the bar.

"I said no going at it at the bar." She said. She formed a fireball. I laughed and release mine at her. Everyone was staring.

"Oops." I said sarcastically as I watched her scream and explode. I stepped back from the heat and turned around to crowd. "What are you looking at?"

They went back to what they were doing. I grabbed my drink and Chris went to play pool, subject as opponent. After Chris let him win, he faked mad and stabbed him with the pool stick causing a vanquish. I walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders moving to his chest.

"Come on, Baby, let's go somewhere more," I paused, tugging on the clasp of his button down shirt. "_private."_

He dropped the pool stick, eyed me and then turned around, grabbed my hand, and I flamed out. We landed in the living room. I burst out laughing.

"Now that was fun." Chris said, undoing the glamour.

"I'm going to go change into something less, obvious." I ran up the stairs and put my old clothes on. Three minutes later I came down and found him making a potion in the kitchen.

"What now?" I said.

"Huh? You didn't think that was all we were doing today, did you?"

"Possibly," I admitted.

"Think fast." He threw a potion vial at me. I caught it in my right hand and filled it.

"What's the name?" I asked, then I inspected the murky brown potion. "And why does this potion look like mud?"

"Because we are going after the Bassthor demon," He responded.

"Ew."

"Yeah, I know." He grabbed a cookie and bit into it. "Are these Piper's famous peanut butter cookies?"

"Yeah, she made us a whole basket full. She doesn't seem upset about Leo."

"Good, he's a bastard." Chris retorted.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go across the street to the Manor. Piper invited us to dinner. I ran into her at the grocery store."

"Mom invited us to dinner?"

"Piper, Chris, Piper." I set straight.

"Sorry, this is just so weird." He spun me around before he grabbed my hand as we walked out the door. We looked both ways and then crossed the street.

"So after dinner, are we going after it?"

"If a different demon doesn't attack them first." He said seriously. I knocked on the door. I could here Piper yell to Phoebe to get the door. I waved through the window as Phoebe opened the door.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi guys!" Phoebe opened the door excitedly. "Why don't you guys get inside, I think dinner is almost ready."

"Great." Chris smiled. He was playing the potion vile in his pocket. I slapped him once Phoebe was in the other room. "What-"

"Look, this Phoebe may not know that you'd rather be somewhere else, but I do."

"What? No, I really do want to be here." I raised my eyebrow. "Have you ever had her cooking?"

"No, and neither should you, Mr. Perry." I tapped his nose, and he brought me up to a kiss. We smiled.

"You need to get taller." He teased, going to the other room.

"I forgot my heels!" I called after him. We walked into the dinning room to find Paige chatting on the phone.

"No… Look I'm sorry… I'll give them back tomorrow…Okay, Bye." She hung up. I gave her a confused face.

"Work, apparently when you work at a fashion magazine, your not allowed to borrow the clothes."

"You work at a fashion magazine?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"Temp job." She said rubbing her temples. "Come on, let's take a seat before Piper gets here."

"How is she, by the way?"

"Actually? She's never been happier. I mean, I forgot to pick up Wyatt from daycare, and she told me it was 'okey-dokey'" She used air quotation marks. "She's scarring me… Piper!"

"Hiya!" She held a huge grin. "Paige, will you go grab the ham? I think I left it on the counter."

"Yeah, be right back."

"Piper." Chris nodded.

"So, did you get my cookies?"

"Yes, they were lovely, Piper." I responded.

"Great. So how's the new place?" Piper grilled for details.

"Incredible, you guys should come over sometime." I invited.

"Hey! Sorry, Jason was on the phone." Phoebe said running down the stairs.

"How is he?" Piper asked.

"Wonderful. So, everyone here?" Phoebe sat down.

"No!" Paige came in carrying a ham. "Now we are. Where should I put this?"

"There is fine." Piper ordered. "Bon appatite!"

"Everything's amazing." I commented.

"Piper's been cooking since three in the afternoon." Paige explained.

"So, tell us more about yourselves." Phoebe posed, making small talk.

"Come on, you know we can't tell you because of future conseq-" Chris started.

"Stop with that. I'm not asking for details. Do you have any siblings?"

"I'm actually an only child, but Chris has a younger sister and an older brother." I gave her. Chris gave me the evil eye.

"Nice. Just out of curiosity, where do you guys come from in the future? Like country, state?"

"I actually grew up in London," I told her.

"Wow, I've always wanted to visit." Paige vindicated.

"It's really beautiful." I said.

"Did you grow up there too? You don't have the accent." Phoebe asked Chris.

"Huh? No, um, I lived in the states." He explained.

"Interesting." Piper commented.

"Yeah,"

"Who wants some bubbly?" Paige offered. She stopped. "Wait, how old are you?"

"Old enough," I told them.

"As of tomorrow." Chris reminded me.

"Happy Birthday." Paige said pouring me a cup anyways.

"Thanks," I checked my watch. 9:04 pm. "Erg, um, we actually have to go. I'm so sorry! This was amazing." I gathered my belongings and grabbed Chris. Once we made it to the door, I heard Chris yell.

"Thanks again!" I ran across the street with Chris. We made it in the door before orbing out. I held the potion vile in my grasp. We landed in a damp, dark, cave. We crouched down behind a rock formation.

"Ew, it's muddy." I complained.

"Deal with it. The demon should arrive in 5, 4, 3, 2-"

"Move!" I warned I flamed out right as the rock exploded from fireball impact knocking Chris unconscious. "Chris!" I cried out. I dropped my potion, and Chris's was splattered on the ground. I did the first thing that came to mind. Using all the anger in my body, I used the one ability I swore never to use. I could see the fire rims crisscross forming a ball above my palm, pulled my arm back and threw it at the demon. Not even watching its vanquish, I ran over to Chris to heal him.

"What- What just happened? Is the demon gone?" Chris started to sit up.

"Yeah, he's gone. Are you okay? We need to go back home."

"I'm fine. You're the best damn healer I've ever seen." I smiled at me. "Oh god, are you okay?"

"What?" I asked slightly confused.

"Your hand, it's bleeding." Chris pointed out.

"It's nothing." I reassured him. He kissed me and orbed us out.

"I'm going to go change, my shirt has scorch marks on it." Chris orbed upstairs. I walked to the kitchen and opened my fist. Burn marks. I rinsed my right hand in some running water and wrapped it up in a bandage. Just as I was finishing up, Chris walked through the door.

"Everything okay? You seem upset." He came over to look at me.

"Yeah," He didn't seem convinced. "Really, it's stupid."

"If it's upsetting you it can't be stupid."

"It's just, back in the cave." I started. "Chris, I didn't vanquish the demon with the potion you made."

"That's impossible. I checked the book. The only way to vanquish it was with Charmed power, it was an upper level demon."

"I know, it's just when I saw you there, unconscious, I panicked and I didn't have anymore potion, so the first thing I thought of was…" I started to cry. "Chris, I, I tapped into the Source's powers. I'm sorry. It's just that, for the first time I felt, _evil._"

"No, no, don't cry. It's okay. You don't have an evil bone in your body. I love you. It's okay, how could I be upset? You saved my life. It's okay," He grasped me, I was crying on his shirt and he was rubbing my hair.

"Chris, I used the most evil source of power. I've never been able to feel that much power before. It burned my hand."

"Your not evil, your pure good. Having his powers doesn't make you evil, it's not the type of magic you have, no, it's how you use them."

"I hope you're right." I let go of my grasp and crashed my lips onto his. I felt him kissing me back, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I curled my fingers in his hair, I could feel his hands coming up my back. I kissed much more passionately, once more, and broke away.

"Come on, I'm tired let's go to bed."

"I'm going to work on the next demon, I'll be up in a little."

* * *

A/N: What'd ya think?


	4. Moving On

A/N: OK, just wanted to give a ashout out for all of you who have been reviewing because it makes me happy and the more I get, the more I want to write for you guys-and gals, cuz u rock.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

* * *

So here I am, reading a book, which is like 20 years old for me, freaking out since I haven't seen my fiancé in 28 hours, when I see a very familiar blue orb trail come down in front of me.

"Chris!" I hugged him. "Oh my god, are you okay? I haven't seen you… and I thought maybe something bad hap-"

"You can stop freaking out. I'm okay. I just got hung up at the Manor. The girls found Leo and he's convinced I sent him to Valhalla. I've been trying to get him off my trail all night." He hugged me. I could tell he was tired.

"Just don't scare me like that anymore." I let go and took a good look at him. "You should go to sleep, really, you look dreadful."

"Thanks," He said sarcastically, he began to orb upstairs and then stopped. He looked and kissed me. "Love you." He said and orbed off.

I grabbed my keys and leather jacket and closed the door behind me. Today makes the monthly anniversary of us being in the past, I think it's time to move on with my life. I jumped in my car and started to drive to the train station.

I had my application form filled out and my transcript ready to go. According to my fake identity, I went to Brown and was trying to transfer to Stanford for my senior year. Actually, this wasn't all fake, I was accepted to Brown three weeks before Wyatt took over the world. Now, I'm just using it to get into the school I really wanted to go to.

"Ah, Ms. Florence. I got your message and just wanted to say that we would be delighted to have you." The Dean of Admissions said. I was overjoyed on the inside, but kept a very professional face on the out.

"Thank you," I responded as I began to stand but then stopped myself, waiting to be excused.

"That's all, I hope you find everything you need while you're here."

"Goodbye." I said as I shook his hand and walked out. I passed some of the lecture halls I was to be going to classes in during the fall before I made it back to the restroom. I locked a stall and flamed home.

"There you are." Was my greeting from Chris, he was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked as I was lifted in the air like a bride is on her wedding day.

"Well, as I waiting for you, I was looking out the window and had a thought. You know how it's so beautiful here? How my mom and aunts are alive, even if they don't know who I am? Or how we don't have to be on constant alert all the time?" He began.

"Yeah." I said dragging it out to prompt him to explain more.

"I think we should plan the wedding so we can have our day without any interruptions." He offered. I was put down and I studied the beautiful diamond ring on my finger. "What do you think?" He asked nervously. I smiled to myself before looking up at him. I now held a grin.

"I think," I said thinking about it. "I think I'm going to need to go into the city to go get my wedding gown!"

"I love you." He said serenely between smooches.

"Hey Chris?" I said ending our slight make out session.

"Yeah?" He said, hands on my waist.

"I'm going back to college."

"Congratz." He said lifting me onto the kitchen counter and began kissing me fiercely.

************************************************************************

"Good morning." I said carrying a plate of eggs, toast, strawberries, and a cup of coffee.

"You know me so well." He said as he sat up. He looked at the time before digging in. _9:32_am.

"Come on, we have a big day in front of us. First, I was thinking we could pick out our rings. Then, perhaps go on a vanquishing spree?"

"Sounds perfect. Let me just go get dressed." He orbed out to the bathroom.

"You have legs ya know." I called after him.

"Yeah, but orbing is just so much easier." He said sticking his head out of the door.

"I'll meet you downstairs, I forgot to grab my purse."

"Mmh hph" I heard him yell while brushing his teeth. I turned left down the hallway and walked down the stairs. I grabbed my purse off the rack and was startled by the sound of orbs.

"Chris!" I turned around to face my fiancé.

"I thought we had wedding rings to buy?"

"Let's take my car." I offered. I opened the front door and walked down the steps. I saw Chris rub his temples. "You okay?"

"Yeah, do you mind if we maybe did this in an hour? Phoebe's calling for me like crazy."

"Sure, come on, I'll come with you." I redirected my path to the Manor across the street. Their door was already open, so we just came in.

"Phoebe? Paige? Piper?" Chris called out worried. I took in my surroundings. The couch was tipped over, the walls held scorch marks, and the grandfather clock was shattered. I ran to the closet sister.

"Paige!" She was under the table and was bleeding on her head. I quickly healed her and helped her up. Chris was inspecting Phoebe who claimed to be fine. "What happened?"

"Demons," Phoebe filled me in. "Demons are what happened."

"Did they try to get to Wyatt?" Chris grilled.

"No, he's fine." Paige answered. Chris relaxed a bit.

"So did you guys get them? Or do we have a demon hunt?"

"Later of the two." Phoebe responded.

"Great." I breathed out. "Just great."

We were all up in the attic an hour later. Piper was reluctant to Chris and I being there, ever since Leo, but we managed.

"Is this is?" Chris asked them for the hundredth time about a demon on the current page.

"No," Paige responded yet another time. I was sitting on the couch in a ball, looking up at the ceiling. I was distracted by the sound of orbing. _Leo_.

"Hey, sorry I didn't come sooner, I was in a meeting Up There. What do you have for- What are you doing here?" He questioned Chris and I.

"Phoebe called us. Paige was hurt and I had to heal her." I told him coldly.

"Are you alright?" He asked Paige concerned.

"Yeah, anyways, we can't find this demon anywhere in the book." Paige said throwing her head in her hands.

"What did it look like again?" Leo pondered.

"Big," Phoebe answered.

"It had claws, sort of like Wolverine," Paige described.

"Oh! It had a third eye, too." Phoebe pitched.

"Scaly! It was scaly, and light blue." Paige came up with.

"Okay, but what powers did it have?" Leo prompted.

"Wind, lots of wind."

"And super strength." Phoebe added.

"So were facing a comic book villain?" I said.

"No, it was real." Phoebe said reflecting the battle.

"What about this one?" Chris said at the book.

"Read it out loud." I suggested, careful not to get close to the book.

"Groff demon. It prays on powerful witches to gain their powers."

"Sounds like the everyday demon. Anything unusual about it?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, once the victim is infected, which is by a flesh wound, it has 24 hours before they go into a coma. The Groff demon then feeds on their magic leaving the victim clueless about ever having powers, which is how he's stayed under the radar. Once they've been attacked, they don't remember it or who they are."

"Was anyone infected?" A very concerned Piper asked around. Paige raised her hand.

"Why is it always me?" Paige wondered aloud.

"Is there an antidote?" Leo asked Chris.

"Yeah it's in the book," Chris said.

"Let's start making it. Wait, does it say how to vanquish this Groff?" Piper decided.

"Power of three spell should do fine." Chris said checking the book.

"Cool, so what? We wait for the demon to go after Paige tomorrow morning?"

"No, you are not going anywhere, we talked about this. For Power of Three vanquishes, you don't get to help." Piper reminded me. "But, yeah, that's what Paige, Phoebe and I will be doing."

"Fine, come on, Chris. The stores are only open for another hour. We should make it to all if we orb." I said checking my watch.

"Stores for what?" Piper asked suspicious. I looked at Chris and smiled.

"We decided to have our wedding in the past, since it's so much more beautiful here." I explained. Paige smiled.

"Don't you want your family to be there?" Phoebe pondered. I shook my head.

"Families barely exist where we come from." I broke.

"I'm so sorry." Paige cared.

"It's okay. That's why we are here, right? To change it? Until then, though, I was sort of hoping that you'd consider being my maid of honor." I asked Paige. She looked shocked.

"Oh, um, of coarse. I would love to." Paige responded.

"Thanks. I know we've only known you guys for a month now, but you guys are the closest I have to family right now, except…" I turned to look at Chris. "You. Christopher."

"I told you not to call me that." He joked.

"Whatcha going to do about it?" I provoked. He thought about it for a moment and then lifted me off my feet to hold me in his arms.

"Something like this." He said and quickly kissed me.

"Okay, okay," Piper cut in. "Romeo, Juliet. Why don't you two do that somewhere else, because I need to make that potion, and one the ingredients is not my puke." She teased.

"We should be back in an hour. Call us if you need anything." I looked down to me after Phoebe gave him an ok' nod. "Which store first?"

"That one where my _he_ bought his." I told.

"Isn't that in London?" He said as he put me down.

"Mayyybeee."

"Hold on tight." Chris warned as we began to disappear in a shower of orbs. We landed outside the store. Before we went it, I looked around me, taking in the London I used to know.

"It's so much different." I pointed out to Chris.

"The whole world is." He agreed.

"Come on, let's get inside, I'm feeling claustrophobic." I grabbed his arm and opened the door. I stopped once we got inside. My grip on Chris's arm tightened. His glaze was fixed where mine was.

"Isn't that-" He started.

"Ye-ah." My voice cracked as my eyes watered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was a shorter chapter, but as I was writing I had an idea from something an awesome person wrote in my reviews and s I thought it would be better if I ended the chapter here so the next one can be amazing. sooo yeah, plz review cuz it makes my day and the next chapter should be up tomorrow if not later tonight!


	5. Cole

A/N: Here's the next Chapter! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Charmed.

* * *

I was standing in the store with the same man I saw murdered in front of me four years ago. He was standing with _her_. A women I'd never met, but felt like I'd knew my entire life. The women I've only heard stories about. The one person who saved him from an endless feeling he thought would always stay, never to love another person again.

"Chris," I said getting his attention. "Chris, that's her. That's my mom."

"I know, but you have to stay focused." He brought to my attention.

"Chris, you don't understand, that's Cole and my mom." I said. "I have to talk to them, I won't tell them anything, I just need to do this."

"Fine. Let's start looking at rings and end up by them," He planned.

"Thanks," I said. We went over to the counter and began looking at rings. I spotted a platinum wedding band that was only a couple feet away from them. "Chris, look how pretty these are."

"Florence, I'm sorry, but there is no way I'm wearing that." Chris said. "What about those?"

"Doesn't match my-" I said as the entire room froze, Chris included. I looked around to see who it was. Of coarse, Cole.

"What, what is going on?" I asked freaked out playing ignorance.

"It's okay Florence, you can take the act off. I know." Cole said strongly.

"What? How is that possible?" I demanded.

"Two years ago, The Seer foresaw your birth."

"That can't be true. Phoebe…"

"A damn mistake. Too much future knowledge can change the timeline Florence. You should know that."

"So you don't love her?" I said referring to my mother. "All you cared about was my damn powers. You never cared!" I threw an energy ball at him. He caught it in his palm.

"Impressive." He said commenting on my attack. "And no. After Phoebe, I thought my existence would no longer be needed. That's why I faked my death, but then I met Anne Marie."

"Liar!" You son of bitch. I trusted you." I felt a tear of anger fall down my cheek.

"No listen to me. I love your mother." Cole started. "At first, I thought I was going crazy. Were the heavens tormenting me with something I could never have again? But no, turns out there was one other person who knew of my existence. A cupid, actually. I think his name was Coop."

"Phoebe's husband?" I said.

"She marries a cupid?" He said doubtful. "Anyways, he came and gave me a whole crappy lecture about how he knew love could change a person, or demon in my case. Make people do crazy things, and then he showed me her. She was perfect. For the first time, I felt whole again."

"How did you recognize me?" I questioned.

"You have her face. My hair. Who's my future son-in-law?" He said off topic.

"Chris." I said, not giving anything away.

"Do I know his parents?" He asked very fatherly.

"Yeah, Piper and Leo." That shocked him.

"I thought they only have one son." He wondered. I shook my head.

"They do, for now." I ended with a smile. Then I had a thought. I'm here to create a better future. I might as well. "Be careful, dad. Be careful."

"You know you can't tell me when." He said, hinting to his death.

"Then come." I said strongly. "Come to our wedding, for me. Please."

"You can't change the past. If Phoebe knew-"

"She won't. Come in a disguise."

"Bye Lor. Good luck, you have an important future ahead of you."

"Goodbye Cole." I said, waving. I walked over to where I was before and he unfroze everyone. "Engagement ring." I finished.

"Okay, do you want to pick them out?" He said giving up.

"Pf, of coarse." I took over. We ended up choosing white gold bands. "They're perfect."

"You're perfect. Let's go home." He added. We then walked out and orbed home. Once we got home, I told him everything.

"So, he knew? I mean, you didn't say anything?" He asked trying to figure it out.

"Not a word, I even played ignorance."

"Okay," He said frustrated. His hand went through his hair. "Piper's calling."

"We'll discuss this later then. That's more important." I decided. I grabbed his hand and we landed in the attic.

"What is it?" Chris pressed.

"Hello to you, too." Piper said annoyed.

"Sorry, I everything okay?" He tried again.

"Yeah, the potion calls the blood of an everlasting being."

"How does that involve me?" Chris wondered.

"Whitelighter." Piper pointed out. Chris sent me an uneasy glance.

"Leo." I said.

"What?" Piper side-tracked.

"Leo would be better for the potion. He's an Elder. It will make it stronger." I made up. She thought bout it for a while.

"That makes sense." Piper finally agreed. I saw Chris relax a little. "Leo!"

"Yeah," Leo asked coming in.

"We need a drop of your blood for the potion. I hope that's all right." Piper explained.

"Absolutely." He said extending his finger over the cauldron as Piper pricked it with a needle.

"Thanks." Piper thanked.

"No problem." Leo excepted. "I should probably get back to the Elders."

"Right." Piper sounded sad. "Bye."

"Bye." He waved in a shower of orbs.

"Okay, I think this potion is done. I' going to go get Paige." Piper dismissed herself from the room.

"That was close." Chris breathed out.

"I know." I agreed. Piper walked in with a drowsy Paige.

"Come on, let's get the potion."

"Ugh, I'm drinking Leo's blood. That is disgusting and unsanitary." Paige complained.

"It's this or you loosing your mind." Piper gave the alternative.

"I'm already crazy to drink this." She said before gulping it down. "Nasty."

"Okay, I'm back." Phoebe came in. "What's the big emerg- whoa."

"What's wrong?" I asked sympathetically.

"It just. Hurts. So much." Phoebe said in between cries due to her newly acquired empathy.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked confused. Chris and I secretly stepped back from Phoebe.

"Yeah, that was weird. It felt like my heart was ripping out. It felt like I was experiencing Prue's death all over again." Phoebe explained. Piper looked towards us suspiciously.

"Oh my god," Paige broke the silence. "Who's in this much pain here?"

"Leo!" Piper called for. He came down immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Phoebe called in pain at the appearence of Leo.

"Bastard." She said crutching over.

"Okay, what's going on?" Leo asked very confused.

"What's wrong with Phoebe? No one's in this much pain here. I think we would see it." Piper assumed.

"Unless…" Leo discontinued his thought aloud and looked at Chris and I. I felt Chris' grip tighten on my hand.

"You think you know everything, don't you?" Phoebe yelled at Leo. "Like you rule the world? You blamed me for your mistake? It's your fault, you son of a bitch."

"Phoebe, calm down, this isn't you." Leo tried.

"Get the hell away from me." Phoebe growled.

"Okay! Who hates Leo this much here?" Piper screamed in frustration. I felt Chris's grip on my hand lessen as he orbed away. All eyes landed on me. They stopped at the tears on Phoebe.

"_Cole_." Was her only response.

"What the hell have you two been hiding from us?" Paige wondered aloud.

"What does Cole have to do with this?" Phoebe asked angry.

"Start talking." Piper demanded.

"I can't," I said slowly.

"The hell you can't!" Leo snarled, shocking the girls. Piper grabbed a vile of something and threw it at me.

"What was that?" I asked nervous.

"Truth potion." Piper answered. My eyes widened. "Now, what does Cole have to do with you?"

"He, He's my father." I blurted out from the potion. They took a step back. Phoebe broke the silence.

"That's not possible." She said in denial. I felt a tear run down my cheek, and flamed away.

* * *

Hee hee. Another Cliff Hanger!! Please review and tell me if you liked it, I know it was short, and I'm sorry! Thanks!


	6. The After Math

A/N: AHHHH SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!!!! THANKS SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED/STORY ALERTED/FAV STORY-AUTHORED ME!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. -but I wish I did*

* * *

"What are we going to do?" I asked Chris in my panicking state, pacing back in forth in front of the couch, which he was currently sitting on.

"Okay, first, calm down." He said trying to sort things out.

"I will not calm down!"

"Breathe." He commanded.

"How is that going to hel- ahhh." I said taking his advice.

"Better?" He asked unsure.

"Yeah, hey, you're really good at that." I pointed out, following his instruction.

"So not the point, because we need a plan." Chris decided.

"No shit, Sherlock." I grumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with any ideas." The word 'ideas' was blocked out by the sound of the doorbell. We stopped the conversation at a halt, attention on the door.

"Do we get it?" I asked in a whisper. "What if it's the sisters?"

"Maybe if we're quiet they'll just go away." Chris hoped. We hadn't seen them in three days, since the incident. The doorbell rang again, this time more forcefully.

"I don't think that's going to work."

"Fine," He gave in. "I'll go get it."

"Loved you!" I called after him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He looked through the peephole before opening the door, ready for an attack. Phoebe came in without a greeting and walked towards me.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Look, I have given you space, I have tried to forget everything you've said, but I can't wait any longer." She started, disregarding my hello. "I need answers."

"To what?" Chris came over by us, asking seriously.

"How is this possible? Who are you? Why do you hate Leo? How do you even know Leo?" She finished. I started.

"By 'how is this possible' you mean me, don't you?" Phoebe gave me a nod. I thought about telling the truth. "Phoebe, he's my father, I didn't choose for him to be."

"So what? He just happened to get a witch pregnant before we vanquished him? How old are you now?"

"My birthday is August 18, 2005" I admitted.

"No, that can't be. He's been vanquished for a year no-" Phoebe stopped at my head shaking no. "He's still alive?"

"You can't tell anyone, you're not supposed to know." I rambled.

"Your telling me that bastard's still alive, and I can't do anything about it?" She yelled.

"I know it's a lot to ask from you, but please, kill him and I die, too. If I'm not there to meet Chris, Paige is dead." I gave. She stopped at the thought of Paige dying. "I'm sorry. Please. I beg you."

"I know," She said. "I can feel it. You really feel this way? You poor thing."

"Is there anyway that you'll forgive us for not telling you?" I cut to the chase.

"You, for now." She said. She then turned to Chris. "You? You're going to take some serious explaining. Who are you?"

"You can't tell?" Chris said in his Halliwell stubbornness. "That's sad. Really, it is." Phoebe went to move his overgrown bangs out of his face to get a better look, Leo

s green eyes glicening against her.

"I see you're still mad at me for putting it to Piper and Paige's attention that you hate Leo." She said almost embarrassed. He smirked. Phoebe sent him a look.

"No, really?" He talked back.

"The question is, why can't I read anything from you now?" Phoebe wondered.

"Look, I can't risk anyone finding out who I am without future consequences. My feelings could you lead you there." He continued. "So I took any precautions."

"I thought that potion was for Piper and Paige." Phoebe challenged.

"There was an extra." He lied. She didn't look convinced. "Look, I couldn't have the three of you battling a demon and you go into a malfunction because I stubbed my toe, can we?"

"I guess that makes sense." She agreed. "Did you take the potion, too?"

"Me? No." I answered.

"Why not?"

"Because, unlike Chris here, I can keep my emotions in check. Except for very rare occasions like the one we just witnessed." I responded.

"Okay, I came here for straight answers." Phoebe started. "Obviously I got some of them, but since _someone_ didn't cooperate."

"Your fault." Chris added.

"Thank you," Phoebe said noting his sarcasm. "I guess I won't be getting them."

"Are we allowed back in the Manor?" I asked hopefully. "I really need to study with your potions book."

"Slow down." Phoebe said as result of my rambling. "You never answered what you were."

"What do you mean? I'm human?" I answered.

"That's what you said, now you're a demon."

"Half." I corrected. "I'm only half demon. My mom was a witchlighter."

"A what?"

"Witch and Whitelighter." I clarified. "Like Wyatt, but less powerful."

"Wow." Phoebe commented. "Anyways, you can come just for study purposes. I don't think Piper is going to let either one of you come in the house through the front door."

"What about me?" Chris asked rudely.

"What about you?" Phoebe snapped back.

"I'm your Whitelighter, shouldn't I be allowed to help with at least the demons?"

"Actually, Leo is staying here until he finds out who sent him to Valhalla, which he thinks is you…"

"Okay, Okay I get it," Chris said trying to shut her up.

"Anyways, I have to go. Bye!" She waved as she walked out the door.

"You could have been a little nicer." I nagged Chris.

"And Leo could have been a better father." He snapped back. "But guess what? He wasn't."

"Look, I understand you don't like-"

"Don't like? Detest, despise, abhor, execrate and loathe combined wouldn't describe the burning hatred running though me directed at that despicable, cold hearted, lying, intolerable, lousy, awful, vile, heinous, abusive, curt, revolting, wretched bastard!" He fumed. He knocked over the glass vase by shattering it in one blow.

"Chris, calm down! You're going to hurt yourself." I cried out. I lowered my voice when I saw the gashes the vase caused in his hand and forearm alone. "Oh my god, Chris, your hand, it's gushing, let me heal it. Please. It's hard enough to see you in this much pain, you need to calm down before you hurt yourself."

"Dammit!" He said holding his hand. He bit his lip for thirty seconds before taking a deep breath trying to calm down. "Ugh, Flor, hurry!" I smiled and healed his hand.

"There. Almost done." I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big kiss. "All better. You okay? You sort of blew up there."

"Yeah, thanks, I don't know what came over me."

"Possibly because your mother won't let you in the house and-"

"Please don't remind me." He said cutting my off. I laughed and tapped his nose. "What was that for?"

"It's your turn to do dishes tonight." I said referring to the now shattered vase spread out about the dinning room.

"This day couldn't get any worse, could it?"

"Well actually with our luck-"

I started. He cut me off.

"That was a rhetorical question, Flor. I don't want to say them aloud because they'll come true." An idea popped into his head. "Hey Flor, watch this.

"_Let the object of objection,_

_ Become but a dream,_

_ As I cause the seen, to be unseen._"

"Cheater. You take the fun out of everything. I wanted to watch you clean. I guess I will just have to live with being the only one who knows what Oxi-Clean is."

"Oxi-what?"

"I rest my case."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so short! I had really bad writers block!


	7. Dealing with the Past

A/N: Sorry it took me a little to update, but here is the next chapter. I got a review telling me the sisters forgave them to easily, so here's something that expands on that and that they ARE NOT forgiven yet. That was just Phoebe to Flor. Anyways, in my last update I forgot to congratulate Alyssa Milano for getting married!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but wish I do!

I do own some OC's and ideas, so PM me before you use them.

* * *

"Chris?" I called. "Chris, you home?"

I walked passed the foyer and the kitchen into an empty living room, the couches were torn and the lamp was knocked over, glass coffee table shattered. I made my way, trying to avoid glass. I turned into the dinning room to be attacked by an energy ball.

"Florence!" Chris called after me to see if I was okay. I quickly dodged out of the way, energy ball skimming my shoulder.

"Damn." I cussed, feeling my now bleeding shoulder.

"You're going to pay for that." Chris directed at the demon. He sent him flying telepathically to the wall.

"Hey, Dumbass!" I yelled, getting the demon's attention. I sent out a simple fireball at him and watched him burst into flames. I then turned to Chris, who was getting up from the ground, knocked over from impact. "What was that?"

"Nothing, just your usual demon." Chris replied casually.

"An everyday demon doesn't usually have time to destroy a living room when dealing with Chris Halliwell." I pointed out.

"Okay, so it was more that your everyday demon, big deal." He shrugged, brushing off his shirt. "Oh, are you okay? You got hit,"

"Yeah, I'm fine, minor burn." I reassured. "I'm going to go start on the living room."

"Good luck." He said walking through the arch to the living room, then turning right to go to the kitchen side of the room.

"Thanks for helping." I said sarcastically.

"No problem, I'm going to make lunch, what do you want?" He offered.

"Pb&J is fine. I think we ran out of lunch meat yesterday." I responded, bending down to pick up the lamp. "Chris, what's that spell you always use to fix stuff? No way I'm going to be able to fix that table."

"_Let the object of objection, become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen_." He chanted, magically rebuilding the shattered table and stitching the rips in the brown couches.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He turned to get a plate.

"So who was the demon?" I made conversation as I walked over to sit at the counter top, the two rooms are divided by an island of counters.

"The Junn Demon. He had the power to change one's mind over time. I figured it was a possible threat to Wyatt, so I summoned it here and well you know the rest."

"I thought we decided that we wouldn't summon demons unless we were both here. You could have been killed." I ranted.

"Yeah, right." He mocked after hearing my speech well over fifty times.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"What do you _want_ to do today? We're not allowed in the Manor."

"Right, so what if we-" _Chris! _Chris put his hands through his overgrown bangs and cut me off.

"Someone's calling." He explained.

"Who could possibly be calling? The sister's hate us right now."

"Piper?" He sounded shocked.

"Why would Piper be calling?" I asked utterly confused.

"I don't know, it could be an emergency," He thought allowed. "I have to go to her. I can't loose her again,"

"I'll come with you." I decided as I took his hand. We reappeared in an empty attic. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." He said truthfully. He started to search the attic with his eyes.

"Hey, you two!" We heard Piper call from behind the demonic weapon chest. She jumped up and waved. I turned around just only to be distracted long enough for Paige to set down a crystal behind us. We were trapped. I heard Chris cuss and folded my arms across my chest in defeat.

"We got them." Paige said with a smile.

"My question is why'd ya even need to trap us?" I asked slightly pissed off.

"So you wouldn't just disappear like last time." Piper shouted.

"You can't need to trap me, I'm your Whitelighter!" Chris rebelled.

"Watch me." Piper threatened.

"Okay, okay." Chris said trying to calm her down by backing off.

"A simple phone call would have gotten us here, you know that, don't you?" I pointed out. "You didn't need to put Chris, here, into hysterics thinking that you were in danger."

"Hysterics? Please, if we were dead you'd probably throw a party, better yet, you're probably the one who's responsible for my death!" Piper laughed off. "What Whitelighter can't heal?" Chris choked on his words reliving the exact day the Piper was murdered.

_"Chris, peanut wake up." Piper shook him awake gently. "You didn't forget, did you?"_

_ "Five more minutes, mom. It's a Saturday for Elder's sake." Chris muffled with his head still in his pillow. "And don't you think I'm a little to old for you to waking me up in the mornings? I have an alarm clock."_

_ "Yeah, one you always forget to set." She laughed. "It's your 14th birthday, but by the time you wake up it'll be over. It's already one o'clock."_

_ "ONE O'CLOCK?" Chris jumped out of bed. "I was supposed to meet Wyatt for lunch a half hour ago!"_

_ "Oh, so you get up for Wyatt." Piper said sadly._

_ "Mom." Chris whined. _

_ "Fine, just promise to be home for dinner. Your dad promised to come." She made him promise. His eyes lit up at the sound of his dad coming._

_ "Dad's coming?" He asked for a repeat. Piper nodded. _

_ "Go on, get dressed. I'll call Wyatt and tell him you're going to be late." _

_ "Thanks." Chris ran to his dresser and found some relatively clean clothes shoved in the corner. He then orbed to the downstairs bathroom. He brushed his teeth and tried to style his hair, but eventually gave up when he heard a crash from the foyer._

_ "Mom!" Chris screamed as his heart started racing. There was a silence among the demon as Piper turned to face Chris. The demon took the advantage to shimmer in front of Chris, sending him into the grandfather clock._

_ "Chris!" Piper called back. She started to run towards him, when the demon stabbed her. Chris shook as he began to sit up. He witnessed the whole thing. The demon left with a smirk on his face. The tears began to fall and he felt his throat shut as he called for Leo._

_ "DAD!" He called in between sobs. He had finally reached Piper. "Dad! Please, Mom needs you!"_

_ "Chr-is" Pipers managed to chock out._

_ "Mom, no, you can't. I'll call Wyatt, Aunt Paige. Anyone. Just say with me." He eyes were in a blur as he tried calling everyone he could think of. No one showed. He then tried something he had praying would work. He forced his shaking hands over Piper's wound using every last source of power to try and heal her. _

_ "Peanut, stop." Piper's hand pushed Chris's away. "I love you, and I want you to always know that. I love you, and Wyatt, and Lindy, and your father, and Paige and Phoebe and everyone else."_

_ "Mom, no, don't give up. LEO!" He tried again, again, no response. It was the same with healing. "Why isn't it working?"_

_ "It's not your fault." Were Piper's last words. Chris could feel her heart beat slow to a stop and he embraced her and cried his heart out. She was always there for him. Despite what she said he still felt guilty. How come he didn't have the power to heal her? Wyatt could heal by the time he was conceived, but still, at age fourteen, He still couldn't. He heard a familiar orbing sound and his head shot up at it._

_ "Chris, I was in an important meeting, what ever it is I'll make for it, I pro-" Leo started, not noticing the corpse of his now dead wife._

_ "You!" Chris ignored the cries from his three broken ribs and ankle as he ran towards him. "It's all your fault! You couldn't take two minutes out of your stupid ignorant time to save her god damn live!? What kind of father are you?"_

_ "Chris, what's going on?"_

_ "She's dead because of you! The one person who was always there for me is gone. She had always told me that you loved me, but I can see through that lie now." He launched an attack at Leo, who was not expecting it and got the full blow._

_ "Piper- Piper's…"_

_ "Mom's dead because you wouldn't save her!"_

_ "Don't put this on me you selfish little brat! Why didn't you heal her?" Leo turned around and slapped Chris across the face. "I'm so full of you and your worthless abilities!"_

_ Chris and Leo stood frozen in that position for 30 seconds before Chris muttered some cusses directed at Leo and orbed off. He went to the one place he had always felt comfortable to go to. On top of the bridge, even if it was showed to him by that god forsaken man. He punched the iron, quickly regretting it as he pulled back an aching fist and curled into a ball. His Mom was gone and it was his fault. He was the reason for it. He should have been the one to die, not her. He fell into a sleep full of nightmares. The next morning he awoke to a gentle voice. When he woke, he was very fuzzy on where he was, but then went to sit up and his aching rib let the flooding memories back in._

_ "Chris? Chris, please wake up. It's me, Wyatt." The newly identified voice said. Chris finally sat up to Wyatt and felt a blanket of anger fold on top of him._

_ "You, why didn't you come. If you had come, none of this would have happened. How could you? You let her die. You're just as bad as Leo." Chris yelled at him, the first time using Leo instead of dad. _

_ "Don't put the blame on me. It was just as much fault of yours as mine." He snapped back._

_ "He got to you, too? He didn't even stay to listen to me. He didn't even care. He hit me!" Chris said, voice creasending._

_ "I'm not siding with Dad." Wyatt quickly defended himself. "I'm not blaming you. After she called and said you were going to be late, I, I orbed down to the Underworld and started vanquishing some demons. I was cornered by a couple of them when I heard your call. I thought you were angry about me not being there, or something. If I had known…" He trailed off._

_ "Do you think you could at least heal me?" Chris forgave his brother in his sarcastic way. Wyatt nodded and smiled. Chris noticed that his eyes were rimmed with red, probably a result of crying the night before. _

_ "Sure." Wyatt took his jacket off once he finished and handed it to Chris. "Its pouring out, at least wear my jacket so you don't develop a cold, you're already on the verge of hyperthermia from staying out her last night."_

_ "Th, thanks." Chris shivered. _

_ "What are brothers for?" Wyatt then helped him up._

_ "I don't want to go back." Chris said firmly. "It's all my fault."_

_ "No, stop telling yourself that. If you want to blame someone, anyone but yourself, you did everything you could."_

_ "Exactly, I should have been able to do more. Paige told me the first time she healed was when she knew she loved Uncle Henry. I just couldn't do it."_

_ "Stop beating yourself up about it. They want to see you. We've been looking for you all night." Wyatt grabbed Chris's hand. "Come on."_

_ "I'm not going. I'll spend the night at Jeff's or something." Chris rebelled._

_ "And tell him what? My mom's gone and I need a place to crash because I'm a witchlighter and couldn't find the power to heal, therefore I think it's all my fault and are too much of a chicken to face my family?" Wyatt said with force. He noticed Chris's eyes watering and calmed down. "I'm sorry. It's just been a little hazy with everything. I can't loose my brother right now."_

_ "Fine, but I'm never talking to him again." Chris finally agreed as Wyatt orbed them home._

Chris snapped out of it when he realized he was crying, not to mention I was all over Piper.

"You, you think it's okay to just summon us here and emotionally torture him?! Have you any sympathy at all?" I shrieked. I flung my hand down, setting the table behind Paige and Piper on fire, through the crystal cage shocking them. "Just because you're the most power witches in the world, you think you have the authority to do this?"

"How did she get through that?" Paige asked frightened. Piper's mind was somewhere else.

"What did I say that caused him an emotion break down? Hmm?"

"Just SHUT UP!" Chris roared, breaking the crystal cage with a hell of a lot of force. Tears were streaming down his face. I wasn't sure of anger, guilt, or pain. I'm guessing all three.

"What did I say?" Piper asked again this time quieter, but just as forceful. No one said a word. My heart beat started racing.

"My mom was slaughtered in front of me on my fourteenth birthday because I couldn't fucking heal her." Chris finally admitted. I looked at him in awe. Phoebe, who had just witnessed the whole thing standing in a doorway, was the first to question him. "Not a day goes by without me thinking it should have been me,"

"Why would anyone expect you to be able to heal? You couldn't possibly known you were going to become a Whitelighter at that age."

"Now that you bring that up, you have a scar on your left cheek bone. It looks ten years old. Aren't Whitelighter already dead? You self heal." Paige pointed out. Chris didn't respond because he was fixed on the same thing I was. How did Paige notice it? It was from that same day, when Leo hit him for the first time.

"Your hair, it needs to be cut." Piper said very motherly. "It didn't need to when you got here. It's still growing."

"How come you have the fear of death?" Phoebe asked empathically. She walked over to the crystals. "You're already dead."

"Look I-" Chris started.

"How'd you do it?" Phoebe asked already on the next topic.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Just now, Chris, you broke through the crystal cage, Whitelighters don't have that power. Only really powerful witches can, most only from the Warren line." Chris shook his head in denial for coming. He laughed to himself. Paige noticed this action and took her own.

"Piper, freeze him!" She demanded. Piper went to stance, but nothing happened. She scratched her head.

"Okay, I get why she didn't freeze, but he should have-" Piper started.

"Unless…" Phoebe worked on.

"Unless I'm a witch, too?" Chris helped. Piper mouthed the word how. "I'm just like you, Paige. Part Witch, Part Whitelighter."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Paige demanded.

"It was the only way to get you to trust me." He said truthfully.

"Trust you?" Piper laughed off.

"Whatever, it's not important anymore. I can see you don't want our help."

"Chris…" I took a step forward.

"It's alright. If they don't want to save their own son/nephew, that's their problem."

"What do mean, save Wyatt?" Piper intervened.

"Want to the reason we are here?" Chris offered. "I'm here to save your family. Wyatt is attacked by a powerful demon, I'm here to protect him."

"I think we have enough power to defeat him." Paige took it as a personal insult.

"Oh yeah? If you did, we wouldn't be here." Chris told her.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Piper challenged.

"Because _my_ family depends on this one switch!" Chris exploded once more.

"How does your family have anything to do with mine?" Piper asked.

"Families barely exist where I come from because of it." Chris gave them the hard cold truth. The room fell silent as he said the next part. "You think loosing your sister and mom was bad. Try loosing your entire family. No Mom, no Brother, No sister, not even your aunts, uncles, cousins, all murdered in front of you by someone you thought was on your side. The only person left is the one you hate most."

"I don't understand how that relates to me or my son."

"Think about it. The most powerful force of good, eliminated from the world. How does that effect billions of innocent lives?" Piper's heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

"You don't believe him, do you?" Paige demanded, still unconvinced. Phoebe held her back.

"Paige, stop. I can feel it. He isn't lying." Paige's head spun around.

"Sorry." Paige said sincerely.

"It's fine. Now, if you don't mind, can we leave now?" Chris didn't wait for the answer. "I have some things to sort out."

"Do you have to go?" Paige wondered.

"Yeah," He said firmly. "You can do what you want, Flor."

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked this chapter, I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter and it made me really sad, so PLEASE review... if you want me to continue.


	8. What?

A/N: AHHHH SOOOOO SORRY I DIDN"T UPDATE SOONER!!! I GOT CAUGHT UP IN A BUNCH OF THINGS AND DIDN'T HAVE ANY TIME TO WRITE!!!! ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY AND TELL ME IF YOU DO/DONT! THANKS!

* * *

The next morning was… interesting. I stayed for about an hour after Chris left the Manor. The girls taught me some spells, potions, everything. It was very unexpected. Anyways, when I got home, Chris wasn't there. I stayed up until three, and then fell asleep on the couch. I awoke to a crashing noise shocking me. I jolted upright. I saw Chris frozen in the position as if to catch a falling object. His keys. I never understood why he carried them, with orbing and such, I always inferred it was to feel normal. Whatever that means.

"Crap." Chris cussed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey," I said, still a little groggy.

"Go back to sleep," He said sympathetically.

"What time is it?" I asked, stretching on my comfy spot on the couch.

"Six." He responded.

"You just getting home?" I immediately demanded. He took a deep breath. "Where were you? I was worried about you."

"Uh, yeah." He answered, hesitantly and dragging out the word yeah. I gave him a worried face. "It's nothing, I was just at the bridge,"

"All night?"

"I needed to think." He clarified.

"What you need is sleep." I observed his face once more. "You didn't fall asleep at the bridge, did you? You stayed up the entire time worrying about Wyatt, didn't you?"

"Look, we need to find anoth-"

"You need to rest. You can stop. Go relax a little. When was the last time you did that? You need to focus about you for a while." I helped.

"Thanks, but we didn't come back to relax." He said, heading up to our own attic. He then stopped, and faced me. "Oh, and 14."

I climbed up the mountainous stairs to our attic, to find my workaholic fiancé fast asleep, magic books spread across the floor, and a cup of coffee on the table.

"Hey slacker." I teased, waking him.

"God, what time is it?" He asked, rubbing his rimmed eyes.

"Quarter passed one." I replied, checking my cell phone. He fell back into his chair and ran his fingers threw his desperately needing to be cut bangs.

"I'm never going to find this demon." He exasperated.

"You're right, _you_ will never find it, _we_ will. _Together_. That's why I'm here, right?" I laughed and sat in his lap. "Sooo…"

"Sooo… what?" He stared deeply into my eyes and I smiled sweetly. I watched as his green orb eyes swirled as a pool, filled with flecks of golden sparkle.

"I think I love you." I stated.

"Hmm, I take that as an insult." He replied with a smile, I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. "-because, I _know_ that I love you."

"Well, then." I got off him lap, and took his hand. "Let's head over to P3. My shift starts soon."

"It's only one o'clock."

"I know, if I check over everything now, I can enjoy the night life with…" I started searching the room. "You,"

"Come on, I'll orb you." He stood up, lazily, and began to disintegrate. When we got there, I saw Phoebe and Paige arguing.

"I'm sorry, if I had known that you wanted to be here for _every _vanquish, I would have gone and picked you up in Hong Kong." Paige pleaded.

"Well, you should have known, it's our nephew we are talking about." Phoebe declined.

"Fine, but would you like to help with the demon we are currently working, or not?" Paige demanded.

"Demon?" I asked, getting their attention. I bit my lower lip and then, smiled.

"Yes," Paige responded, sounding annoyed. Phoebe made a face.

"Well, if it isn't our lying little Whitelighter." Phoebe said. Chris threw his hands up.

"Really? Was that _really_ necessary?" Chris retorted.

"Okay, everybody chill." I cut in. "Every one of us know what happens when we argue, demons take advantage of you."

"Fine." Paige, Phoebe and Chris said in unison.

"Good. Now, Paige, back to the demon." I forced. We heard the doorknob turn and we hurried inside the back room.

"I think it would be best if we continued this in the attic." Paige told us instead of what we were waiting for. We all agreed, and orbed back.

"Phoebe, Paige, Chris, Florence," She greeted with a smile. Then, it dropped suddenly. "-all orbing in at the same time. We have a demon to face."

"Yeah," Chris said reluctantly.

"So, what have I missed?" Piper breathed out.

"Paige was about to tell us." I said.

"Okay, so basically-" Three demons shimmered in suddenly and we all jumped into action.

"Piper! Freeze!" I screamed as I dodged an energy ball coming my way. Piper flicked her wrist and the demon slowed down, but didn't freeze.

"Crap." Phoebe exhaled. The demon shook out of it and looked angrily around for the one who froze him. He conjured an energyball and aimed it at Piper. Chris's eyes bulged out of his head in fear as he sent the demon crashing into a wall with telekinesis. I saw Paige mouth the word 'wow' and continued redirecting the fireballs of the other two demons. Missing one, it soared over by Phoebe. As I was only five feet away I ran over and pushed her to the ground, so that she was out of the way. It hit me square in the stomach. I felt the pain start, bleeding through my thin t-shirt, I was lifted into the air by the force and slammed into a wall.

"FLORENCE!" Chris yelled after me and started to run over. The darkness was starting to cover my vision, but I stayed conscience for a little while longer. I saw Chris's eyes glaze over and saw the electricity form around his upper half, coming out of his palms straight at the demon that hit me. Calling out from pain, as he hasn't perfected that power yet, he vanquished the demon and the others left in fear. Not caring that his palms were bleeding from the shock, he ran over. Paige helped Piper up from hiding behind the couch and Phoebe looked around to see if everyone was all right.

"Oh, god." Phoebe said as her vision landed on me. They ran over and carried me to the couch. I could see Chris's teary gaze.

"No, no, not you, too." Chris started. Piper went to get First Aid from the kitchen and Chris rubbed my hair back. "I love you."

"I-" *cough* "Love you, too." I took a short breath.

"You're going to be okay, I promise, you'll be okay." He cried. Phoebe stood away from us not knowing what to say. She just stared. We finally got a reaction from her when Piper came up with the supplies. "You're going to be okay."

"How is she?" Piper asked concerned.

"I can't lose her, not her." Chris responded. Chris felt hope as he regretted all of it. He was desperate, what else was there to do? "LEO!"

Piper froze in shock. Even she knew they hate each other, and she doesn't even know why.

"LEO!" He cried again. "PLEASE. If you can hear me!" Still no answer. I felt a jolt of pain coming from my abdominal and let out a scream in return. "Flor."

"Chris," I croaked out. "If you could finish what we st-"

"No, we're going to do it together." He kissed me. "Please don't give up."

"Chris-" Phoebe started. I started to drift to the more unconscious state.

"No, come on, please." He was holding me the bet he could. I felt the warm glow of healing take over.

"I thought you said you can't-" Paige accused.

"It's not me." He said amazing. Whatever it was healing me did a pretty good job, with only a minor burn left, I gasped for air and jolted awake. I coughed a couple times.

"Thank god." Chris pulled me tighter.

"Let her breathe!" Piper reminded him. He quickly apologized and backed off.

"Wha- What happened?" I wondered, sitting upright. Hand on my stomach where the burn used to be.

"We have no idea." Chris explained. "But whatever happened it was a miracle. We should be thankful for it."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"What about the demons, I could have sworn there were three." I said slowly.

"Why don't you ask Chris here, holding back a little firepower now, aren't we." Piper scolded. Chris paused wrapping his hands up from the burns he had given himself and rolled his eyes at her.

"You sure you can't self heal?" Paige grilled still on the topic of "What".

"Positive. My healing comes from my Whitelighter side, not demonic. I can't reform. I'm human." I explained.

"What about Chris?" Phoebe tried. He looked surprised at the sound of his name.

"Me? As much as I wish it true, false. I can't heal, that glow didn't come from my hands. I would have felt it. It looked like it came from you, Flor."

"But that's not possible. Unless…" I trailed off staring at where the burn was, my hand over stomach.

"Unless what?" Chris asked nervously. I could hear the eagerness in his voice.

"Unless it wasn't me." I finished.

"What do you mean?" Chris wondered.

"Chris," I got his attention. "I think it was the baby, I think I'm pregnant."

There was a different reaction from all of them. Chris had gone white as a sheet, but deep down not sure whether to be happy or not. Piper's confused look transformed into a smile, and Paige and Phoebe were speechless. I took a deep breath. I redirected my attention to Chris, he'd finally shaken out of the trance.

"But, how? When? Wha-" His mind went through overload. He found what he was looking for. _Wednesday_. "I'm going to be a father?"

Phoebe and Paige were still as shocked as ever. Chris was in the midst of hyperventilating when I saw him relax and take a deep breath. He held a breathy smile at last and grabbed me, not expecting it, I fell onto his lap and he kissed me. Our lips broke from each other and a smile was spread across both of our faces. I could feel the happy tears on the verge of falling when I stood up. Piper invited me into a hug.

"Congrats."

"Thanks." I acknowledged. "So now what do we do?"

"I think we should celebrate." Chris offered getting my smile to grow even bigger.

"Wait, what about the wedding?" I freaked.

"All taken care of." I heard an unfamiliar voice from behind me. I turned around to see an Elder in White and Gold robes. "That is if you, Florence Marie Turner, take this man to be you beloved wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Christopher Perry, take this lady to be your wedded wife?"

"I do." He said. He took the ring from the Elders hand and placed it on my finger.

"Then I now pronounce you, man and wife, as long as you both shall live. You make now kiss the bride." He finished and I felt Chris's lips crush onto mine. Phoebe and Paige clapped and Piper blew her nose. I could tell she was crying.

"Not exactly the fairytale wedding I was going for, but I think this was better." I finally said after we stopped kissing.

"Just as my mom always said. It doesn't matter about what happens, or what it looks like. As long as you marry the person you planned to, it was perfect." Chris recited.

"Hey, I said that." Piper cut in.

"Funny coincidence, huh?" I covered.

"Yeah," Chris agreed. I was admiring the ring on my finger, when I grabbed Chris's arm and tugged. "Why are you so excited?"

"You know what happens after you get married, don't you?" I prompted. No response so I helped him. "HONEYMOON!!!!!"

"Greeeaaaaat." He reacted sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, please? I know you hate to travel, but do this for me?" I gave him my sweetest puppy dog face.

"You hate to travel?" Piper tried asking with a straight face, but ended up laughing.

"It's not that funny." Chris added. Airplanes just aren't his _thing_, and knowing me, he knew I would not allow orbing.

"Just 'cause you're a wimp and are afraid to fly in an airplane," I started.

"You're afraid of airplanes?" Phoebe started laughing.

"Shut up." Chris said in humility.

"Why not just orb?" Paige offered.

"That would ruin my fun." I explained.

"You're cruel." Chris joked towards me. I scrunched my face.

"Eh, what can I say? I _am_ part demon." I curtsied and started begging. "Oh, come on! Please Please, please, please, pleeeaaase?"

"Fine,"

"Yes!" I called in victory.

"Only if you agree on my terms."

"Which are???"

"We're flying first class," My smile got bigger than I thought was humanly possible. "-and I get a say in where we're going."

"I don't like the last one, but I agree." I hug him and start jumping up and down. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"So where do you think you should go?" Paige asked, obviously enthused as I am.

"What about China?" I wondered,

"You had to pick the one place where it takes over 24 hours to get there on a plane, didn't you?"

"Hadn't even crossed my mind." I confessed.


	9. Witch on a Plane

A/N: Next chapter! Feeling sad i only got two reviews last chapter, almost made me stop writing! IF you want me to continue PLEASE review~ I'm not asking for a paragraph, three words people. This is good, or I like it, or this sucks (OMG only 2 words!) Thanks!

* * *

"You finished packing yet?" Chris called after me. I was currently hunched over in nausea. This pregnancy thing is going to be harder than I thought. Two weeks into it and I already feel horrible. Hopefully it will get better.

"Almost!" I called after. I got up from the bathroom floor and zipped up my suitcases. Hey, I'm going on a three week trip, I couldn't fit all my stuff into only one, I take my two and start rolling them to the stairs. I close the handle and begin lifting, when Chris orbs behind me.

"Let me help you with that. Knowing you and your love of shoes, it is not light." He takes the suitcases from me and walks down the stairs.

"Thanks." I grab my Juicy sweatshirt from the railing and put it on. I don't want people to judge me just because of my "condition". It seems to be baggy enough, so I head downstairs.

"Ready to go? The cars all packed."

"Yup." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Just keep reminding me that we're not going to crash and burn, and I'll be okay."

"You are so stupid, if the planes starts going down, just orb us out." I reassured him.

"Not exactly what I was going for but it will work." He looks at me. "Still wearing the sweater? Flor, you can't even tell-"

"I know, I know, it's just a precaution."

"Sure, now you use precautions." He jokes. I punch him lightly.

"Just get in the car, plane boy. Do you even know where the airport is?"

"Madison I think."

"Cool. I can't wait to get there. I've never been on a plane before."

"Just be quiet, won't you?"

"It's going to be fine. I don't know what you're so worried about." I said as he started driving. I cracked open the window to wave at Phoebe, and then my bag to pull out a granola bar.

"Why you eating a granola bar? It's only 7 o'clock in the morning."

"Didn't have time to eat," I quickly swallowed. "Left! Turn left!"

"Sorry."

"I think you're trying to miss the plane."

"What gave me away?" He asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, it's right off the highway."

"I know, I know." I started opening a little present from Piper. "What's that?"

"Wedding present from Piper." I read from the tag.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Chris made fun of my slowness.

"It's a photo album. _For many more memories to come._" I read. "It has a picture of us at the impromptu ceremony. I didn't know they took pictures."

"Must have been while we were focused elsewhere." He took a turn and looked for a parking lot. "That was sweet. You know, strangely, even though she didn't know it, it was nice to have her at the wedding. I always thought it would just be us. I'm glad I got to spend it with the people I care about."

"Me too. Oh, and Chris, you missed the parking spot."

"Damn." He backed up and took it. "All better. Let's unload the trunk."

I propped open the door and pressed the automatic trunk button on my set on keys. I got one of my suitcases, Chris got the other, with only a duffle bad with his stuff.

"How did you get all of your stuff in that bag?"

"Some of us don't need 20 pairs of shoes."

"I think you're making fun of me."

"What gave me away?"

"Come on, we've go to go through security."

"Security?" Chris stopped in his tracks.

"You didn't bring emergency vanquish stuff did you?"

"Noooooo."

"Chris!"

"I'll be right back." He searched for signs of people and then orbed. He came back 20 seconds later.

"All good?"

"Yeah," He responded. "Lets go."

"After all that, we're finally on the plane. We can relax."

"You mean you can relax, I'm going to be hyperventilating for at least an hour."

"Have fun with that." I pull out my ipod and start listening. Mad World is officially my favorite song, from this time anyways. "Mind if I lean on you? I'm going to catch up on my sleep."

"Knock yourself out."

"That is the point of sleeping." I poke him in the stomach before resting in his arms. First class and the entire row, nice. I extend my feet out and he leans against the window. My head winds up in his chest, and I can hear his heart rate slow down to just over the normal rate. Wimp.

Failing in my attempt to sleep, I start thinking about the last week. What's going to happen now with demon hunts? Will I still be able to go? Will the baby have powers? Boy or Girl? How is it going to affect my relationship with Chris? Or, our plan for the future and changing it? I'm already experiencing the morning sickness, and let me tell you, it should be called never ending, because it doesn't go away. With everything going on, I haven't even had time to go to the doctor yet. With my mined racing, I finally fell asleep. I woke to a flight stewardess asking us if we wanted anything to drink.

"Um, I'll have some coffee if you've got some." I ordered. She poured a mug and handed me a chocolate biscotti. "Thanks,"

"And you, sir?" She asked. Untangling his headphones, he responded.

"Pepsi, please." He sat upright, making me move to a sitting position. Once she leaves, I turn to Chris.

"So, have we crashed and burned yet?"

"No, but we still have like 18 hours left. Plenty of time."

"Wanna play Black Jack?" I asked pleading.

"I think I've lost enough times to you for a life time, now."

"Come on, let's have a little fun."

"You know Texas Hold 'em?"

"How could I not?" He smiles at my answer.

"Pass the cards, I'll deal." He puts his hand out as I go through my bag. I had the deck of cards over.

"Wait, before we start, what are we playing for?" I challenge.

"Window seat, next plane?"

"That can be grand prize, but we need something that comes in quantity, so we can raise."

"I've got nothing," He admits.

"Can't think of anything either." I rack my brain. "What about this?" I created a flicker of energy between my forefinger and thumb. He raised an eyebrow.

"You want to play for magic?" He gave me a questionable look, with a sly smile. I returned one.

"Why not? What've got to lose? We can always get them back, we both know the spell." I tried reassuring.

"You must be pure luck, first you get me on a plane, and now this." He thinks about it a little and then looks me in the eye. "I'm going to regret this later,"

"You won't know 'till you try." He picks up his cards, and the game begins.

"You do realize how incredibly out balanced this is?"

"Everyone likes a challenge. Besides, just because you're a Halliwell doesn't mean anything. I'm a Turner."

"Not anymore, Mrs. Halliwell." I blush at the sound of my name. "Okay, let's get this started, we'll start with basics, kay?"

"Fine, spells, but only one's the other has never heard."

"I knew never showing you the book was going to come in handy one day."

"Don't feel so cocky, you've never peeked at the Grimware."

"I always knew you had a copy, even if you don't practice it."

"Dark times call for dark measures."

"True, alright, I'll bet you the truth spell,"

"Children games, I'm calling your bet, and raising it a levitation spell."

"Hey, not cool, you know I never took wizardry in High School."

"Your problem."

"Fine, what've you got? I've got a straight."

"Two pair, you win this round. I'll write it on paper, and give it to you, that way in case you need to bet it later when I cream you, you don't know it yet."

"Fair, pass it."

"Okay, final round," I took a deep breath. We were pretty even.

"Time to bet big, or go home."

"Gotta risk it, to get the biscuit."

"Wait, has that movie come out yet?"

"Um, I'm not sure, it might be coming out in a couple years."

"Alright, TK." My jaw drops a bit. Telekinesis is his favorite of his powers, besides orbing. I look at my hand and search for his poker face, which is pretty good. I stare at his hand. My vision goes fuzzy, so I blink for a bit, contact trouble possibly? I rub my eyes, and when I open them, everything looks weird. I squint and look around me. Why is everything black and white? I turn to face Chris, and then I figure it out. Facing my now undressed husband, I can see right through his cards. X-ray vision? Who am I? Clark Kent?

"You okay?" He placed his hand on my shoulder, shaking it off.

"X-ray vision, ring a bell?"

"That's not possible, you have no powers even close to being related." I started feeling nausea and it gave me he answer.

"You're right, I don't, but it might."

"For your sake, I don't think you would experience those types of symptoms yet."

"It's already healed me. Oh god," I felt my stomach, which was now spinning. "I do not feel good."

"Close your eyes, I think this game's over anyways, ever since it can cheat."

"Must take after daddy."

"One time, never going to let me live that down."

"Nope,"

* * *

Good? Bad? ANYTHING!! Im desperate! I'm open to suggestions and would love to read ur stories! I normally do if i get a review from someone.


	10. Airports Suck

A/N: Next chapter, hope you enjoy! Also, as another story, I was thinking about writing a prequel to this story. Like them in High School. Anyways, tell me what you think!

* * *

"Please be seated and buckle in as we prepare to descend." The stewardess addressed. I seat belted myself to the chair and folded up the tray. I glanced over to Chris to see him with his head back staring into the ceiling of the plane, fingers tapping on his jeans. Looking closer at his hands, I recognized the pattern. It's always the same.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked bluntly.

"Do what?" He responded without changing position.

"You know, whenever you're nervous, you always tap your fingers in the same pattern."

"Oh, that." His hand stopped.

"It's okay, Chris, if you don't want to tell me, it's fine." I popped a piece of '5' gum into my mouth and folded my arms under my chest. I felt the plane starting to descend and quickly glanced at Chris. His hand was at it again. I took hold of the one closet to me and grasped it. "We're going to be fine."

"Just in case," He lifted his head off the back of the chair, and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too." As I finished, I felt a bump and rattle telling me we had landed. The plane slowed to a stop when I finally spoke again. "Told you."

"You've been telling me a lot of things lately, which one?" I rolled my eyes at his comment and unbuckled myself, stood up and grabbed my carry-on.

"Come on, we've got a whole new city to navigate."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate traveling?"

"Pretty sure," I strapped my backpack on and, while holding his hand, walked off into the airport.

"Let's go get our bags." Chris directed.

"Which is, where?" I spun around landing in a completely different atmosphere that I was earlier this day.

"The sign says to go this way." He pointed.

"You read Shanghainese? How am I not surprised?" I nodded my head. "You lead the way."

"One of Leo's genes I was lucky enough to get."

"Stupid Whitelighters," I cussed.

"Aren't you part-"

"Oh, shut up" I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his arm come around my waist as we began to trek through the Shanghai airport. "We also need to trade in our money, so if you see it, holler."

"You stay here, I'll be right back. I'm going to go get our bags, I see them." He sprinted off, leaving me in the middle of rush hour. I kind of scrunched up to avoid being run into, and when I opened my eyes back up, I saw him with the stuff.

"Hey, superman, how the hell did you get through the crowd? It's like a traffic jam of people," I said as I grabbed the closest bag. "Come on, let's get out of this mess."

"Fine by me," he said blocking a group of People to People delegations. We finally made it to a not crowded area. Chris sat down on a bench. I joined him. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, is everything alright?" I turned to be face to face. He gave me a weak smile.

"Jet lag."

"Liar." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Let's get moving. We need to check into our hotel in like five minutes."

"Do I have to ask permission, or are we taking a cab?"

"Shut it and start orbing." My hand grasped his and I felt the process beginning. Feeling nausea, I shut my eyes, and when I opened them, we were standing in the hotel lobby. "Thanks."

"No problem, we could have gotten here yesterday if you'd let me."

"Planes are so cool though, that would ruin it."

"Of course it would." He moaned.

"Geez, like seriously, you've been acting extra grumpy today, you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, and if it's bugging you, and I know it is, Für Elise."

"Huh?" I am like extremely confused right now.

"I'll show you once we get to our room."

"Show me what?" I asked desperately dragging the suitcase to the front desk.

"What I do when I'm nervous."

"I still don't get it."

"You're acting stupid today, you sure _you're_ okay?" He asked using sarcasm.

"Uh! I am offended," I joked back. "And I'm not the one acting cryptic,"

"Whatever," He turned to face the lady at the check in counter and said some stuff in Chinese, which I did not understand. He faced me again with two keys.

"I am epically jealous of your natural ability to speak foreign languages right now."

"I know," He slid the key in the elevator door and it opened. We waited, with some pretty cool elevator music.

"Um, what room are we?"

"1622," He read. The doors opened only showing one door.

"You sure you clicked the right button?" I walked into the foyer area of the floor, and put my bag down on the fancy table. "There's only one room,"

"Exactly," He looked at me. "This is our vacation, did you want me to sleep in a different room?"

"Wait, we have the _entire_ floor?" I chocked out. "Oh my god, that's, wow."

"Surprise." He smiled and brought me into a hug. My smile then shifted.

"Um, this is really awesome and like the coolest thing ever, but how did we pay for it?"

"Past lottery numbers come in handy when going back in time." He took out the tickets.

"Chris! This could change the whole world for all we know."

"So? Isn't that why we're here? To change the world?"

"You're certainly seeing this in a new light."

"Just don't tell the girls, promise?"

"Lips are sealed." I walked near the door.

"So? Come on, don't you want to see it?"

"I'm coming!" He looked back at me and turned the handle.

"Oh, hurry up," I pushed open the door revealing a huge penthouse. "Woah."

"Wow," We both stood in the door admiring what we were going to be practically living in for a while. I shut the door behind us once we made our way to the living room area. I noticed a grand piano. It was beautiful. It was the purest white color. I turned my view to most of the room. If anything, it looked like we were in a palace. Gold crowning on the pale blue walls, and elaborate carpeting were the final touches. I headed to the bathroom to go freshen up. I came out and found Chris sitting on the piano stool.

"Hey, what's up?" I walked over and sat on the pink couch, putting my cell phone on the glass coffee table. Not answering my question, I looked at him closer. His fingers were moving on his leg. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the keys. I listened as they began to play in the pattern I've become so familiar with. "You play the piano? All this time, I never knew."

"That's because I don't." He stopped and spun to face me.

"Chris, I just heard you play beautifully, and you're telling me you don't play?" He came over and sat down on the couch.

"I used to watch Melinda practice for hours from the staircase after my mom died. It seemed to be the only thing that kept her going. This one was Piper's favorite. I must have listened to it thousands of times."

"You miss her a lot, don't you?"

"Who? Melinda?"

"Chris, it's okay to show emotion once in a while."

"She's been gone 5 years today. Seven, if you count the two years I didn't talk to her." I swear I saw a tear almost fall. He blinked it away. "If only I'd known that at that moment,"

"Chris, she loved you more than the stars, you can't blame yourself."

"I spent the last two years of her life moping around the house feeling sorry for myself. She was only 13. I should have been there for her."

"Stop beating yourself up about it, Chris. I won't hear it. It wasn't your fault."

"God, that was just a morbid time in my life. Only a couple years after that Wyatt went insane. I don't remember one good thing that happened."

"I met you." I smiled sweetly, leaning on his shoulder.

"You _saved_ me." He pulled me tighter, kissing my forehead.

"I have an idea." I pulled away, standing up.


	11. We're Back!

A/N Sorry I uploaded the wrong chapt! her is the right one

* * *

"We're back!" I sang once we orbed into the manor, in front of the staircase, next to the table. Piper jumped from shock and dropped the laundry basket.

"Geez, give a girl a little warning." She laughed it off and picked up the clothes. "So, how was the trip?"

"Pretty incredible." Chris responded.

"Oh, I have pictures," I started looking through my never-ending pile of junk in my bag. "Found 'em."

"I'm going to go get Paige and Phoebe, be right back."

"Ah, I didn't want to leave, can we go back sometime soon?"  
"If we did that, it wouldn't be special anymore." He looked at me.

"True," I turned my head in the sound of Paige orbing in.

"Hey, you guys are back!" Paige and Phoebe said.

"Hey Phoebs,"

"Long time no see." Phoebe smiled.

"What's so funny?" Piper asked.

"We, uh, sort of ran into each other in HK." I explained.

"More like I got a doorbell ring in the middle of the night asking to crash because they couldn't find there way back to their hotel."

"Why didn't you just orb?" Paige asked bluntly.

"Orbing was unavailable at the moment." I scolded Chris. He looked confused, obviously not remembering that night.

"First time I've ever seen a Whitelighter drunk." Phoebe added, ringing a bell. Chris instantly blushed and looked to his shoes, not seeing Pipers amused expression.

"Chris, what if we were hurt? Hm? What you have done then?" Piper suddenly scolded.

"Look, I'm sorry, geez. You could have called Leo." He defended.

"So not the point right now!" Piper looked if she could have grounded him for months, that is, if she knew she was his mom.

"Okay, can we please stop this discussion and go back to you guys being happy to see us?" I tried.

"Fine, but we are not done talking about this, young man." Piper said sternly. He looked up to the ceiling in defeat. "Right, okay, you said you had pictures?"

"They're right here." I smiled and we began telling the great adventures of China.

*****************************************************

"Okay, enough about our trip." Chris finally broke away. "What's really going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Piper covered.

"One big happy family? Doesn't exist in this house." Chris cut the crap.

"And how would you know so much about our personal lives?" Paige questioned.

"You'd be surprised how much they put in history books." I covered up. "Wait, you're not even going to deny it?"

"Why? It's not like we have anything to gain if we do." Phoebe says.

"True," I nodded.

"So really, what's going on?" He cut right to the chase.

"Demons, lots of demons." Paige gave.

"They attacked? And you didn't call?" Chris's temper shortened.

"Not like you would been any help." Paige commented.

"Really? Was that really essential to your being?" Chris deflected. She shrugged.

"No, just a lot of possibilities on who may attack." Piper explained.

"They are?" Chris prompted.

"Well, the- You know what? No." Piper restricted.

"Why not?" Chris asked.

"Because, it's all you do." Piper reasoned.

"I just spent three weeks on holiday?" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Exactly!" Piper accused.

"Wait, what?" Chris hates reverse psychology.

"Piper, you're not making any sense." Phoebe tried, utterly confused herself.

"Does it really matter? All it is, is that, they don't get to know. I can take care of my son, and I intend to do so with _my_ family." She breathed. "Not yours,"

I could feel the stab in Chris's heart. After all, it was the same family. It silenced him for a while. He stood there, stunned by his mother's words.

"Okay, I guess we'll be leaving then." He finally said. If I had a knife, I would be able to slice the tension.

"I'll see you guys later." I quickly said, all I wanted was to get out of the awkward situation. I gave a weak smile and then bolted for fresh air. We didn't speak until we walked through our door. Even then, it was pretty quiet.

"You okay?" I broke the silence. It was bothering me.

"What?" I must have pulled him out of a space-out moment. "Yeah,"

"Good, because I have a doctors appointment and I need you to drive me."

"Why can't you drive yourself?"

"Because I forgot to make a drivers license and we're going to be late."

"If you're going to be late, why don't I just orb you?" He offered.

"No, thanks. Last time I felt really sick." I explained. "Come on."

"Get in the car, I'll go get the keys,"

"Kay." I grabbed my coat and purse and then went out the door. Sitting in the passenger seat, I pulled out my ipod, careful not to let anyone see it, I'm not sure if they came out yet. I started to close my eyes, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. "Hey,"

"Sorry it took so long." He stepped on the gas. "So why are you going to the doctor?"

"Chris, are you seriously asking that question?" I stared at him. "I don't know if I need to remind you, but I'm pregnant. It's just a check up."

"Right," He looked ashamed. I laughed.

"It's fine, 's not like we planned this or anything." I finished saying at the exact time he pulled into the parking space. I unbuckled and stepped out of the car into the parking garage.

"Which floor are we going to?" Chris asked once we got to the elevator.

"Four. We're seeing Dr. Marin." I leaned against the wall while we waited.

"You okay?"

"Motion sickness, I'll be fine once the elevator stops." As if on cue, we reach the floor and step out.

"I'll fill out the forms, you go sit down. You don't look well."

"Thanks." I sat down. Some one tapped my shoulder. I turned around to find a lady in her early thirties, looked to be around 7 months.

"You all alone, darling?" I could here a southern twang in her voice.

"Me? No. My _husband_ is just filling out the forms." It felt weird calling him that.

"Alright, just making sure. I know how scary it is. I had my first a couple of years ago, my darn husband didn't even know first visit."

"Thank you, but he's coming over here." I dismissed. _Geez lady, even if you were trying to be nice, mind your own business._

"Hey, Flor," He sat down only for a second before the doctor said my name.

"Halliwell?" We stood up. "Dr. Martin's ready to see you."

"Thanks," I said as we passed the nurse. We found room three and walked into the office. After a round of questioning and answering, he made his way to a machine.

"If you could just put these scrubs on, so we could take a look, I'm going to take a step outside." He handed me the attire, and walked out.

"For a moment there I thought he'd never stop." I said, putting the shirt he gave me, on.

"It was all important information." He justified.

"Still," I sat back on the bed type thing and he reentered the room.

"Now this is going to be slightly chilly," He lifted up the shirt to reveal my stomach. I saw him put some gel on the x-ray machine and placed it to the right of my belly button. I flinched, he wasn't joking about the cold. He studied the screen for a while until he looked back at us. I was holding Chris's hand.

"Well, as far as the pregnancy goes, you're perfectly healthy." H said with a smile.

"And the baby?" I asked.

"Babies," He corrected. "Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell, you're going to have twins."

"Twins?" Overcome with joy, my smile stretched. Chris rubbed my hand. He had a smile as well.

"Thank you, doctor." He said.

"My pleasure." He printed out the picture and handed it to us. "Don't forget to schedule another appointment before you leave."

"We won't." I reassured. Chris went to make the appointment. After he left the room, I started cleaning the goo off me. I felt a shiver go down my spine, closing my eyes. When I opened them, I felt my eyes go blurry. Blinking for focus, I realized the wall had a patch of ice on it. I looked over to Chris, who looked as if he dodged something re-entering the room. "Did they just do that?"

"Guess one of them don't like the cold, or loves it." He walked over to the wall. I pulled my t-shirt back on and walked over by him. I touched it, and it immediately brought my hand back.

"Ouch," The ice patch disintegrated and I looked at Chris.

"Let's get home," He decided and orbed me home.


	12. 5 weeks, 4 days, 17 hours

A/N: I'm sorry my updates are getting scarcer and scarcer I've been UBER busy. SO enjoy!!!!

* * *

(Month 4)

"Thanks, Piper, you're a life saver." I said, after changing into the new clothes Piper had given me. "Maternity clothes are impossible to buy without drama."

"It's nothing, I hated having to buy new clothes like every other week. I'm just sorry this maybe the last I can help you with, I didn't have twins."

"It's fine. I'd better get going. I have to get to the magic school to help Chris with something." I bit my tongue after I realized what had come out of my mouth, not just magic school, but Chris as well.

"Magic School?" She gave me the eyebrow.

"You know, I really have to go, thanks so much for everything. I really appreciate it." I started to walk down the stairs as fast as I could, which wasn't very.

"Hold it!" She pointed down to me. I stopped in place. "Let's go sit down in the kitchen and talk about this, shall we?"

"Fine." Feeling busted, I exhaled and walked over to the kitchen and sat down.

"Magic School." She demanded.

"Look, I'm not feeling so great right now…" I started to get up.

"No. Sit down. If this has anything to do with my son, I have the right to know."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not the person to whom you are supposed to hear about it from. Now, I really need to go help Chris."

"You deserve better than him, Flor. After what he's done to my son-"

"I would say the same about Leo," I left with a potion, sending me to the middle of the great Library of Magic School.

"Flor!" Chris ran out from behind a couch. Slightly confused, I asked him what's wrong. "It's not safe here, I was waiting for you incase you didn't have a potion to get back."

"What's happened?" I searched frantically around the room. My heart is pounding faster than normal.

"Tell you when after we get somewhere safe." He grabbed my hand and orbed as fast as he could. We landed back in the Manor.

"Flor? Chris? What are you doing here?" Piper demanded as we landed. Then, directed at Chris, she said, "I thought I told you not to come near this family,"

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that-" He tried explaining.

"I don't want excuses. You're lucky Wyatt's not home. I'd blow you up, orbs and all." She threatened. Just then, Wyatt orbed in looking up the staircase at a door we all clearly missed. Phoebe and Paige behind him.

"Wyatt, I told you not to orb out of Day care!" Piper immediately scolded him. A cry for help got our attention at the door now opening. A professor running for his life, getting his head chopped off, landing in on the staircase. The door closed with his body still within the grounds of Magic School.

"Oh My God. Wh- What was that?" Phoebe was the first to speak.

"That, was the headless horseman." The head said from the floor. Noting on his current position, he added, "Do you mind putting me somewhere I can see?"

"How can you still talk? –Leo!" Piper questioned.

"You're calling _Leo_?" Chris asked, a bit to forceful to his role. Leo orbs in.

"Alright, everyone who has legs and is from _this_ decade, follow me." Piper orders.

"Florence, you're…" Leo says before stepping to the next room.

"Old news, pal." I laughed off. Once they left, I turned to Chris and gave him a kiss. "I missed you."

"I know two months is a long time. Even longer when all I can think about is you waiting here for me." He had me in a side hug, so he kissed my forehead before speaking again. "I really shouldn't be here, I can tell Piper's not so keen about the idea."

"So what?" I begged.

"You can persuade me too easily."

"It's a hidden talent." They all walked in again. "What's the plan?"

"The plan is that _we_ go and you two stay here," Piper enforced sternly. I expected a rebutle from Chris, but I heard not such thing. "What? No end of the world reason to why you _have to_ help?"

"Piper, as much as I know you'd hate to admit it, I do have a heart, and I haven't seen my wife in two months." I could detect a bit of bs, but she took it, with a death glare, but still. Once they all orbed to the magic school, I turned to face Chris. "Okay, so what's really the plan?"

"You stay here, I'm going to go talk to an old mentor."

"What? You really think I have nothing better to do than to sit and worry?"

"Fine, you can come with me, we need to see someone first, though."

"Want to explain to me what you've been doing for the last two months even before that? I've been freaking out for the last 8 weeks."

"I was busy, I'm sorry,"

"No, that's not going to work anymore. I'm your wife, I'm carrying your children, I need to know where you are." My voice rised with each word. His hand went through his hair.

"5 weeks, four days, and 17 hours. That's how long I have to get my parents back together in order for me to be conceived." His teary eyes were burning holes into mine. "I've been to every seer and fortune teller in this country and out, Florence. I may only have 5 weeks, four days and 17 hours left to live."

"Thank you." I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Pulling him harder and harder until he pulled away.

"There are two other people in the world who may be able to help; the person Phoebe's going to meet today… and Cole."

"We'd better get going then. Phoebe first." There was no way I'm going to see my father anytime soon. He smiled in satisfaction.

"Grab my hand." I reached out to take it as we went up in orbs. We landed in a dingy cave. I was Phoebe passed out on the floor, with a teenaged girl hovering. I started to feel light headed as I drifted into a vision.

_No one could here me. It was like I wasn't there. I was in the Manor again. Chris was a little boy playing with Wyatt. "When was this?" I thought as Phoebe communicated with him._

_ "Aunt Phoebe, we need your help," It was Chris's voice that broke the trance into reality._

"Phoebe, we need your help." I heard Chris beg again, this time in adult time. The girl handed me a mug of coffee. I muttered a thank you. _They must have developed another power._ I thought. I leaned against a wall, when I heard Phoebe's response.

"You're Wyatt's baby brother, aren't you?" Phoebe was staring at Chris in deep thought.

"Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time." He said with a quiver in his voice.

"I'll do everything I can." She said with great determine.

"Phoebe, if they don't, I die."

"I'm not going to let that happen." She looked up at me and then back to him. "I don't give up on family."

"Unfortunately, it's not up to us anymore." I said, feeling a tear on my cheek.


	13. Departure

A/N: Wrote this for u ppl cuz I felt bad for how long I waited last time! Enjoy and review!

* * *

"No, I'm not going!" My voice trembled.

"Florence, listen to me. You have to. I'm sorry. I really wish there was another way…" I could see he was desperate, but I just couldn't leave.

"Than let's go through this again. _I can't leave you_!"

"I'm not asking you to. I'll be there waiting for you."

"What if you're not? Piper and Leo haven't gotten together again. Chris, I couldn't live with myself if you aren't conceived in time. All this time I could be with you. I'm not going to waste it by time traveling a few months in the future!"

"Flor, you need to. You know just as well as I do that they can't be born in this time. By you traveling just a little bit, we get back home before it happens."

"_Promise_ me that you'll be waiting." A tear ran down my cheek and my lower jaw quivered.

"I can't." I shot him a look of fear and confusion. "I don't make promises with fate. Can I trust you?"

"Is there a cause not to?"

"I wasn't screwing around."

"What are you talking about?"

"The day we met. Do you remember it?"

"Of course, you were completely wasted, I doubted you did. I don't see where this is going, to be totally honest, though."

"I was leaning over the edge of the roof of Magic School, when you came up to get your diary. I remember, you used to write in it during free period every day up there." His eyes were lost in memory, but let out a humorless laugh. He involuntarily let a tear out. "When I heard you coming, I dropped the bottle, and turned around. When I saw your eyes, they, they were teary as if you'd been crying. You asked me what I was doing, why I was being so reckless."

"Of course, we were in High School, you'd be expelled if you were caught."

"You still don't see it, do you? You thought that I was just being a stupid teenager, no. I was suicidal, Florence. Once I took the last sip, I was going to jump. It was all planned out, but when I saw you, and I _saw_ that I wasn't alone, I didn't. You saved me. I owe you my life, everything I am."

"Oh my god, Chris. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I love you so much, don't ever forget that." He held me closer.

"You need to leave for our family." He said sternly.

"Alright then." I'll leave tomorrow, first thing."

"Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you." I began to kiss him, but was interrupted by a doorbell. "I'll get that, why don't you go look for the extra vile, I'm sure I left it in my bookbag."

"Okay," He gave a faint smile and then orbed off. I walked through the living room to the front door. Checking for tears in the mirror beforehand, I opened the door.

"Phoebe," I let her inside. "Come on in."

"Thanks, is Chris here?" She asked impatiently.

"You know you don't have to come to our house to contact him. He is still your Whitelighter."

"I know, but still."

"Chris!" I yelled up towards the ceiling. He orbed in carrying a potion.

"Okay, so I found it, but-" He stopped at the sight of Phoebe.

"What's that?" Phoebe asked suspiciously.

"Time traveling potion." I responded.

"You two going somewhere in time?" Phoebe said, sounding betrayed.

"No, only I am. We've decided that if I travel a few months into the future, then the twins won't be born before we leave for good."

"When are you leaving for good?" She said with a little more venom in her voice.

"Baby Chris's birthday," I choked out.

"And when is that?"

"The last possible date where Wyatt's tuned evil." Chris said.

"Wait, how much longer do you have for Piper and Leo to get back together then?"

"Three weeks." He stated.

"_Three weeks?_ Chris-" Phoebe's eyes watered.

"I know," He said, reading the words on her lips.

"That potion you have, it goes into the future? All by itself?"

"No," Chris responded.

"We need the power of three for it to work properly." I explained.

"Well, you have one sister for sure. I'll get Piper and Paige. Meet us at Magic School tomorrow at 8 am." She hugged us both and left. The rest of the evening was filled with sappy goodbyes, and by midnight, we finally fell asleep. My alarm clock went off at 7. I was violently jerked from stages of sleep and went to the bathroom. When I turned around at Chris once I reentered the room, he was still fast asleep. I threw a pillow at him. Still with no response, I pushed him off the bed and he woke when he hit the floor.

"AGH," He stood up and rubbed his eyes. "What the hell?"

"I threw a pillow first." I said, acting innocent.

"Like that justifies anything." He smiled.

"Come on. It's 7:05, we have to leave in 54 minutes."

"Exactly, which means I could have slept for about another half hour."

"You're so grumpy in the morning."

"What else is new? He asked sarcastically. "I'm going back to bed,"

"Fine, but you better be ready." I left the room and went downstairs to find Leo in my kitchen. "What the hell gives you the right to be here?"

"Good to see you, too, Florence,"

"Are you aware of the fact that it's 7:06 in the morning?" I interrogated. "If Chris had came down to see you here before having coffee, he wouldn't have hesitated to attack you. I haven't even eaten breakfast yet!"

"Sorry,"

"You should be and can you please get out of the way so I get the milk for the pancake batter?"

"Yeah,"

"Thank you. Now, would you like to explain what you're doing here? You have approximately 15 minutes before he wakes up."

"I heard you were leaving, I wanted to say bye."

"And you couldn't have waited until we met up at Magic School?"

"I'm not going, I have a feeling Chris would have felt uncomfortable with me being there."

"Yeah, because showing up in our house unannounced before we woke up is so much better."

"I already apologized."

"Whatever, Leo. Look, I'm only going to be gone for a few months, and then I'll be back, so this really wasn't necessary."

"I'm going Up There, full-time. I may not see you. I wanted to thank you for all you're doing for Wyatt."

"Up There?" My heart raced. If Leo left, Chris had no chance. "No. You have no idea what could happen if you leave. Just wait a few weeks, okay?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that… okay, I don't see why, but alright."

"Thanks, now, I think it's time you left my house. Good bye" He nodded, his head and orbed away. I heard the shower water turn off, and a few minutes later Chris orbed down, his hair still sopping wet. "Hey, Honey."

"Are those-?"

"Chocolate chip banana pancakes. Your favorite."

"I haven't had these since my mom died. How'd you know?"

"Somewhere along the lines of week 3, when one of them got mind reading." I confessed.

"Anything else you find out?"

"Besides your teenage crush for Britney Spears? No."

"That was a long time ago." He made sure.

"You were ten, Chris, I'm not going to hold it against you."

"Thank you. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" He commented on my nightgown and robe.

"Do you want the pancakes or not?" I raised my eyebrows and smiled. He sat down on a stool and leaned over the counter. I put the pancakes on a plate and handed them to him. He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks."

"No problem, yummmm. I get why you love them so much now." I said after biting into my stack of pancakes. "Did you finish already? I didn't know speed eating was one of your powers!"

"Do we have any more batter?" He asked, disregarding my previous statement.

"Yeah, it's in the bowl." I watched as he poured the rest of it on the pan and waited for it to cook. "If I didn't know you well, I'd probably not say anything, but what are you so nervous about. You normally don't cook when it's not necessary."

"Nothing." He went to the cabinet and pulled out cake mix, butter, and milk.

"Okay, now I know something's wrong. First, you don't make coffee, then you eat like you haven't seen food in weeks, and now you're cooking massive amounts!"

"Coffee. Thanks for reminding me," He walked over to the coffee machine.

"What's the matter?" He didn't turn around. "Chris!"

"What if Piper and Leo don't get back together? What happens to me? To our family?"

"Everything's going to be fine." I said. "Don't worry. I'm going to walk through that portal to find you, and a pregnant Piper."

"You should probably go get dressed." He decided. "We have to leave in ten minutes."

"Okay, I've just got to put some clothes on and brush my hair and teeth." I kissed him on the temple and went upstairs. Eventually, I found a pair of blue jeans that fit and a purple shirt. I went to the bathroom, pulled my long dark hair up in a bun and brushed my teeth with my colgate toothpaste. I walked back to the kitchen to find Chris cleaning up.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"Great," He came over by me, hugged me and orbed us. We reappeared in the Magic School library. Piper, Phoebe, and a very sleepy Paige, were waiting for us.

"Hey." Piper greeted.

"Everything set?" Chris double-checked.

"Yeah."

"Did you make sure everything was okay? We can't take any chances." Chris demanded.

"Chill, everything's fine." Paige yawned.

"That's reassuring to hear when you are about to fall asleep." Chris snapped.

"Calm down, Chris. It's fine. I'm going to be fine." I comforted. I hugged him, and then went to Piper, Phoebe and Paige and said my good byes. I went back to Chris, and passionately kissed him, for a couple minutes and with teary eyes, said goodbye.

"I love you so much. Don't forget that." I stayed with him until the portal opened, and I stepped through it.


	14. Issues

A/N: YAY another Chapter! Anyways, this is probably one of my favorites, because it takes place in my favorite episode!!! PLEASE review!!!!!

Disclaimer(Also for the last 2 chapters): I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!! (* All direct quotes taken from *)

* * *

A million things were racing through my mind as I walked into an empty library. They were supposed to meet me here. What went wrong? Is Chris all right? What time is it? What's the date?

"Gideon?" I searched frantically around until I heard a voice from in the hallway.

_"As much as I hate to, it's for the greater good, Sigmond. He has to be eliminated, you heard- Is there someone there?"_

"Gideon?" I looked around not seeing him. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Florence! What a surprise! You're back now!" Sigmond greeted with a smiling face.

"Yeah, but what? When is now?" I needed answers.

"Ahh, classic time travel confusion." Gideon checked his watch. "It's half past 10. You left about 5 months ago. Here." He handed me a newspaper.

"Thanks." After, my mind went directly to Chris. "Oh my god, Gideon, do you have a potion that I could use to get to the Manor? I'd flame, but that sort of magic doesn't work in here."

"Ah, I think I have one in my pocket." He searched his robe and pulled out a vile. "My last one, I'll have to make more. There you go."

"Thank you so much." I slammed it against the ground and smoke surrounded me. When it cleared, I was standing in the middle of a battle scene. Paige was sent flying to the staircase, Phoebe was pinned to the walled, and Leo was being strangled by… "Chris! Chris, stop it! This isn't you!" I cried.

"Wanna bet? And why should I, he's a useless, pathetic, cruel, excuse for a father." He dug farther into his father's neck with each word of hate, his voice lower than usual.

"Look at me, look at me!" My voice boomed through the house. His neck snapped around, that when I saw him. His eyes were red, fangs in teeth and claws. I almost choked in shock.

"Flor." For an instant, I saw his green orb eyes, as he stepped towards me. In fear, I took a step back simultaneously. I saw Leo, get up and jump in to protect me, when Chris launched himself at Leo, without the help of the demon inside. His eyes changed back as he threw punch after punch at Leo, strung him and Paige on the wall, and then orbed off with a cocoon from the other side of the room. It was then when I realized I was shaking.

"Welcome back." Phoebe said, sarcastically.

"What's wrong with Chris?" I demanded.

"Spider Demon infected him." Paige explained.

"Wait, if he just attacked, that means he's…" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, hey I can't break out, can you orb?" Phoebe exasperated.

"No, I tried." Paige responded.

"Damn it!" Leo cussed.

"Are Elder's even allowed to swear?" I said, cutting in.

"No, but father's are. Especially ones whose kids try to kill them."

"Ever think he has good reason to?" I said under my breath.

"Well, technically you can't die." Phoebe said.

"That's not the point." Leo said.

"Well, it wasn't Chris, Leo, it was the demon." Paige offered.

"No, some of it was Chris, I saw it in his eyes." I reassured.

"I think you're right. That's why he can still orb. I think he can be saved." Phoebe contemplated.

"Yeah, well can we?" Paige said. "Wait, maybe with a little luck, shillelagh!"

After they got down, we began scrying.

"This isn't working, maybe I've got the wrong wizard?" Leo tried.

"Or maybe because there's nothing to find. Leo, you gotta stop beating yourself up over this, okay. It's not your fault." Phoebe said.

"What? No, don't listen to her. My husband is _missing_, so you're going to do whatever you can to save him. And if I hear one excuse on how you're too busy- So help you god I will finish what Chris was starting!" My voice rises with each word.

"Calm down, Florence. Breathe." Paige grabbed my arm and brought me to an empty chair.

"I just don't understand why he hates me so much." Leo looked at me. "You said it yourself, don't deny it, you said he had good reason to kill me."

"Damn…" I was hoping he wouldn't hear that.

"Yeah, but Leo, that's all in the future, you haven't done it yet. You can change it." Phoebe promised.

"If Chris lives long enough to tell me what to change. Wait, why am I scrying for the wizard? I should be scrying for Piper!" He realized.

"Here, use her keys." Phoebe got up and brought them to him.

"Got her." Leo stated.

"Okay, I'll take the antidote, you take the vanquishing potion. Paige!" Phoebe decided.

"Piper didn't bless it, we need the power of three." I cut in.

"It's all we've got."

"How are we going to make up for Piper?" Leo debated.

"Maybe with a little help from our friends." Paige said, entering the room with magical creatures behind her. We orbed to the cave and the ogre starts throwing a bolder to get inside. With no such luck I went back into panic mode.

"We can't get inside!"

"It's impenetrable, we need to draw her out." Leo decided.

"I could just knock." The ogre offered. He walked up and pounded on the shield. Eventually, the spider demon emerged.

"You're pissing me off, you know?"

"Yeah that's the point." I said, a tad to forcefully. She turned her head to me.

"Ahh, the _**prophesied **Mrs. Halliwell-Turner._ It's an honor." She said sarcastically. Then she launched herself at me and we disappeared into the cave. I saw Chris, hunch on the ground in pain.

"Chris!" I shouted in fear of what she may have done. Chris wasn't that easy to break down. He slowly got up and faced the demon.

"What are going to do to her? Feed? That my wife, bitch." He ran towards her and pinned her against a wall, the infection still strong within him. His hands closed harder and harder on her throat before he grabbed an atheme from his pocket and slammed it into her.

"What have you done?" Were her final words before she sprouted into flames. Leo rushed in and helped Piper out. Hearing a noise, she looked around.

"What was that?"

"Our little boy. You better leave" Leo responded before orbing her out. Once he thinks they're alone, Chris closes the cave door and started walking towards Leo. "Come on now, Chris, can we just talk about this for a minute?"

"A minute? We have the next hundred years." Chris grabs Leo by the neck and traps him in a web. "Well, at least we'll have time to get to know each other, _dad_."

"See, that's what I'm talking about. That's not the demon talking, that's you talking, Chris. It's not too late. You just have to fight it." Leo tried to talk himself out of the situation.

"Why fight. I've already won." He throws another web to cover Leos arm.

"Tell me why you hate me so much, Chris. Huh? What did I do to become such a bad dad?" Oh no, Leo's hitting a bad nerve.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"No?The hell it doesn't. Deep down you hate my guts. Huh? Admit it. Come on, admit to it. What, you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"No? Then why don't you tell me what I did to you? What, did I miss a school play? Did I take away your favorite toy? Did I play favorites with Wyatt?" At that Chris grabs Leo and throws him against a wall on the other side of the cave. I winced at the sight. "Chris, don't"

"You don't know me!" I watched as the attacking punches got worse and worse. He stopped for about 2 seconds, as I watched him transform into himself. He took one look at Leo and continued as if nothing changed. "You don't know me!"

"Chris! No, Chris, Chris! Look at me!" Piper walked in and pulled Chris off of Leo. He turned at ran. I followed him.

"Chris, wait!" Leo gave me a look that said 'What the hell, you were there the entire time and didn't do anything?'. When I reached the outside of the cave I found Chris, resting on the outside Cave wall. "Chris, are you okay?"

"What do you think?" He snapped and began orbing away. I grabbed onto him, getting pulled into the orb. We ended up on the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Wow, that is a long fall." I commented as I sat down, leaning against a pillar.

"What are you doing up here, Florence?"

"Chris, we need to talk about this. I knew you had bad issues with Leo, but enough to want him dead? You can't keep bottling this up anymore."

"Watch me." He sat at the very top cross-legged. He just stared out to the night city with his head resting on his hands. He was interrupted by another orb: Leo.

"Can we talk?" Leo begged. Feeling awkward, I intersected.

"I should probably go."

"No, don't. There's nothing to talk about, Leo." Chris defended.

"I think there is. Quite a bit actually." Leo protested.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me, Chris. You're my son. I think I deserve to know what I did that was so bad."

"You were never there for me. You were there for everybody else. For mum, Wyatt, half the world, but you were never there for me. You didn't have the time." I could see Chris battling tears of pain as he admitted it.

"So maybe you came back from the future not just to save Wyatt, maybe you came back to save us too."

"I doubt that." Chris said coldly. I could tell he lost control of his emotions there, grabbed my hand , glared at Leo, and orbed us home.

* * *

ps.....

Heehee, may have bolded an important part incase you didn't catch it *shifty eyes*

If you couldn't tell, this was during Spin City!!!!!!!


	15. PTSD

A/N: HEY EVERYONE!!!! I'm trying really hard to write for you guys!! My goal is to finish the story by November 16, for Chris's Birthday, so hopefully I'll make it. I am going to be writing about this story more though, so don't worry. I think I'll do them in High School or the twin's destiny.

Disclaimer" I Don't awn anything!! This chapter was written based off of the second main stanza in Maya Angleou's Poem 'Take Time Out', so it's a bit shorter than the rest, but it was fun writing it!

* * *

I woke from a shriek besides me. Jolting up, I saw everything in the room on a rampage. When my lamp ripped from the socket and flew across to the opposite side of the room, I had a pretty good idea what was happening. You see, most people would think it was an earthquake. Not me, I looked over to see Chris stirring around, heavily breathing, tears running down his face, hair matted to his forehead. He was muttering something, but I couldn't make anything of it. I shook his arm to try to wake him and he woke with a start, sitting up right away.

"Chris, everything's fine, it was just a dream." He ran his hand threw his hair as he tried catching his breath.

"That wasn't a dream, Lor." He swallowed. "It was another memory."

"I'll go get you a glass of water," I slowly stood up and proceeded to the kitchen. When I got back, he was sitting crisscrossed, leaning against the headboard, hand brushing his bangs out of his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it was nothing."

"Nothing can't destroy this room," I commented.

"It was just a memory from WWIII,"

"That's the fourth time this week alone. We'd better find what causing your P.T.S.D. to come back."

"Yeah, hey, what time is it?" I glanced over at the alarm clock.

"6:30," I responded in a yawn.

"That's close enough to the day for me." He got up and started walking. "I'm going to go check the book,"

"Chris, are you aware that you're still in your boxers?"

"Yeah, I should probably put some pants on…" He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans.

"Yeah. You'd probably give Paige a heart attack if she caught you walking around the Manor like that."

"Very true."

"You may want to wait a couple of hours before going over there. Try going back to sleep, you look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"Thanks, but I doubt I'll be able to." He threw a black t-shirt on.

"So, what do we have planned for today?" I asked. He gave me a parental stare.

"You are going to stay in bed. How many times do I have tell, you, that? The doctor put you on bed rest."

"But it's so boring, I've already read three books."

"Watch a movie,"

"Not helping,"

"Look, if it helps, know that I'm going to be stuck getting a lecture from my mom. _Before_ I'm even born."

"Why, what did you do this time?"

"You know how like how when we came back from our honeymoon Piper said that we'd talk about the night when we ran into Phoebe? Well, apparently she meant it. What?"

"How do talk about something you don't even remember?" I laughed out.

"I'm leaving now,"

"No, don't go. I won't make fun of you again."

"Promise?" He gave me the eyebrow. I was about to respond when the doorbell rang. "Stay here, I'll get that."

"Fine," I watched him orb down and listened for the people at the door trying to make out whom they were.

_"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at Magic School?" I heard Chris say._

_ "Yeah, well, as much as this may hurt your ego, I'm actually here to see Florence." The voice said. Huh, guess I should have gotten the door. _

_ "She's upstairs, come on."_

_ "I'm going as fast as I can, thanks to you."_

"Chris? Honey, who is it?" I called down.

"It's just Piper," They entered the room.

"Piper? What happened to Mom?" She asked concerned.

"Hey, Piper, I thought you were at Magic School."

"I was, until I found out you were stuck in here by yourself." She smiled and then turned to Chris and slapped him. "What kind of husband are you? You were going to leave here alone?"

"Huh?" He rubbed eyes, but then grasped his head. The lights flickered on and off.

"Oh my god, Chris. Come on, snap out of it." I cried.

"Flor, what's happening?" Piper demanded frantically.

"It's a flashback from WWIII."

"World War Three?"

"It's a long story, but I'll give you a short version: When Wyatt was taking over the world, he mentally tortured witches until they obeyed him. He created an army of the supernatural. Every time someone disobeyed, he'd conjured their worst memory and caused them to relive it for days. He'd then make them take that strong emotion and use it in battle, because power comes from our emotions. Wyatt knew that finding a bad memory in Chris's head wasn't hard. One day he put all of them on instant repeat for so long that it almost killed him. What's happening now is I think in the mortal world they call it PTSD, normally he snaps out of it after a minute, but I've never seen it this bad."

"Christopher, listen to me, it's Mom. Please," I could see Piper's eyes tearing. The light fixture exploded and Chris passed out.

"Oh god. Chris,"


	16. High School Games

A/N: Hey, okay, so like i planned on having the last chapter up today, but unfortunately, I broke my thumb and am typing really slowly. If I get it up by 10, col, if not. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

He came to about a minute after I healed him.

"What happened?" He coughed out.

"You tell me," Piper said, helping him up.

"The last thing I remember is feeling pain. Lots of pain."

"You don't think you were remembering _that_ do you,"

"_That_ is exactly was I was remembering. I'm just glad it lasted for such a short time. If it'd gone on for weeks like the first time, I wouldn't have made it. Being in the past is effecting my body in ways that are making me weaker towards pain."

"Yeah, like never sleeping or eating because all you have time for is figuring out the demon that turned Wyatt," Piper concluded.

"No, I'm sleeping almost twice the amount I was used to in the future."

"Well, we'd better find the cause soon. In the mean time, Piper, what were you saying?"

"Just came to keep you company. Chris, we will talk later, but I think Leo, Paige, and Phoebe needed you for something, you'd better hurry,"

"Kay, see ya." He exited with bright orbs.

"What demon they fighting now?" I asked.

"Not sure, they won't tell me, something about a reality show." Was her response.

"Interesting, that doesn't seem like the usual, I'll tell you that. I mean what, is the host of Deal or No Deal a demon? I highly doubt that."

"You know what? Let's not talk about demons, you know, after all the time I've known you, you never told me anything about you."

"Me? There's not to much to say."

"You're lying, I can see it in your eyes. Come on, we'll make it fun. I'll set a memory spell over the two of us, so that we can't hide anything. You'll get to know everything about me and in return I get to meet my daughter in law."

"Fine." I agreed. What was the worse that could happen? Okay, I'm not going to answer that question. She said some spell and everything was black except for the candles on the edge of my bed. "What's going on?"

"Not sure, I'm going to see what happens when we ask a question. Florence, what was your favorite year in High School?"

"Junior Year." I responded, the candles went out and when the lights came back on, we were in Magic School, and I was a teenager. "What just happened?"

"Florence, you look 16." She commented. I looked down at my clothes. I was in my school uniform and entered the skin of my High School body. I went over to the mirror at the end of the Magical Creatures book isle. I was exactly like I remembered. My thick way hair was up in a twisty bun with hot pink chopsticks, I was wearing a black pleated mini skirt and the light gray sweater of Magic School. I had on black leather boots that came to my calves and was wearing heavy black eyeliner. My stomach was perfectly flat as well.

"Piper, what did you do?"

"We entered your memory." She thought out loud. Just then a young Chris entered the room. He was wearing his usual distressed jeans and black shirt. His unruly hair came into his eyes, but he brushed them out of his eyes with his hands as he saw me. He started coming over. I looked over at Piper, who was staring in awe. Wait, PIPER!

"Piper, you can't be here." I immediately said. If this is junior year, Piper would already have died.

"It's okay, I don't think anyone can see me." She walked through the bookshelf like a ghost.

"There you are! Chris yelled across the room. He ran over and grabbed me from behind. I spun around to see his face and he planted one on me. Feeling extremely awkward with Piper standing over me, I pulled away.

"This is a library," I whispered.

"So? Didn't mean anything yesterday," I gave an uneasy glance at Piper.

_"Flor, you need act like your teenage self, and if that means kicking Chris's ass when we get home, so be it. We're in your memory, changing it would defeat the point of the spell." Piper commented. I nodded hesitantly._

"You're right." I entangled my fingers in his hair and our lips made contact. I heard a book fall. "Crap, someone's coming."

"I better get out of here, I'm supposed to be in French. If he finds me here, I'm dead." He ran out careful not be seen. I turned around to pick up the book and looked at the title. _Water Nymphs for the Beginner._ I read a bit, and then put it back on the shelf when the bell rang. I grabbed my book bag and tried to remember what class I had next.

"Crap!"

"What's wrong?" Piper asked me.

"I have no idea which class I have next."

"Did you check your book bag? It may have something in there." I dug through it until I found a familiar black leather book. My diary. Opening to the first page, I had my schedule taped inside.

"Found it. I've got DC."

"How do you take the capitol of America as an class?"

"It stands for demonic combat actually."

"That would make sense,"

"Oh god." I looked down at my journal_._

"What's wrong now?"

"Let's just say I'm going to be in pain, soon." With that, I flamed to the girls' locker room. Opening my locker with finger print technology, I changed into my sports bra and soffee shorts, and threw my hair up into a ponytail. A couple girls came over near me as I was heading out the door.

"Hey Lor! What's up girl? I haven't seen you in such a long time!" The short blonde girl said.

"Hey, Bee. I saw you third period though?"

"Whatever. I think she has short term memory," Alexa said, the girl to my left.

"I do not!"

"Come on, let's make it to the gym before we kill each other, shall we? Once we're there, it's all fun and war." I said. We entered the gym and walkd over to the edge of the rink, where Phoebe was there to greet us.

"Phoebe's your teacher?" Piper sounded shocked.

"Just a sub," I quickly explained.

"Alright listen up. I know normally Ms. Dole splits you up by gender, but that's not going to happen today. In my experience, I fought both male and female demons and you need to be prepared." Phoebe spoke over the class. "Okay, we're going to start the matches. Remember, magic is allowed, but no potions."

"This should be interesting." Bianca commented. I pained me to see her well and alive, knowing that in a couple hours when I go back she'll be dead.

"Okay, Florence, Chris, court one. Biance, Kyle, court 2…" She went on, but I'd already make myself to the room.

"We meet again." I said as he entered the room.

"Let's get this over with." He turned the speakers on and music blasted. The walls were all mirrored, and I remembered what I was wearing. Great, my boyfriend is looking at me half naked.

"What, we're not going to warm up first?"

"Fine, you have 3 minutes to stretch."

"Thanks." I stretched for a while and then stood up.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Good," He grabbed a sward from the weapon rack and turned back around to face me. "You going to get something to defend yourself with? Or should I call the Whitelighters to heal you?"

"Thanks, but I've got it covered." I conjured my sword and looked at him. "All ready."

"Where'd you get that sword?" He said as we shook hands.

"My dad protected some king."

"Like from forever go?"

"Whitelighters aren't the only magical beings that don't age you know."

"Still, it's weird. It has some writing on it. What language is it?"

"Some ancient one." We sparred for a while but after a half hour, we took a break.

"Not bad girl."

"Never underestimate your enemy."

"I hardly consider you my enemy."

"Come on, let's go fist to fist."

"You asked for it." We circled twice and then he went for the punch, but I went into a squat avoiding it. I stood back up and high kicked him aiming for the face. He grabbed it two inches from his face. As he was 7 inches taller than me, I was basically in the splits. Trusting him not to let go, I jumped up, spun around and round house kicked him in the chest. He let and stepped back. I had almost fell over when he let go, but managed to land on my knees. It went on for some time, kicking, blocking, punching, ducking, so on. No matter what we tried, we could hit each other.

"This isn't working, we're to evenly matched." He confessed.

"Then let's try combat with magic."

"That'd not fair, I'm charmed."

"Don't be so cocky. I never told you who my dad is, did I?" I conjured an athame and aimed for his heart. He telepathically sent it flying into the wall.

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"No, I was just checking reflexes." I flamed behind him and elbowed the back of his head.

"Fuck," He rubbed his head.

"You were saying?"

"Let's just continue." He threw an energy ball at me, and I caught it in my left hand, putting it out. "What are you?"

"Doesn't matter." I made one of my own and threw it at him. He ducked out of the way and blew up the mirror behind me. I fell to the floor from force. I piece of glass had made a gash in my arm. "Ow!"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Jerk." I flamed mid air in front of him and used both feet to kick him down. Once on the floor, I kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face. He spit out blood and then orbed to the other side of the room. Using a dagger, he orbed in front of me and stabbed me in the stomach. "AAAGH,"

"I think this is over." He said as I fell to the ground. Pulling it out slowly and in crucial pain, I put my injured arm over my wound and stood up.

"I don't think so." I tapped into the sources power and made a source energy/fire ball and threw it at Chris. It hit at his abs and sent him flying into the wall smashing into the only standing mirrored wall. "I win,"

"I love you," He said as he leaned against the wall breathing heavily.

"This match is over!" I called through the school and I saw Phoebe rush in.

"What happened in here? Is everyone okay?" Phoebe yelled as she saw the scene. The rest of the class rushed in and had wide eyes. There were some murmurs, but I passed out before I could make anything of it.

"What were you two thinking back there?" Piper scolded when I came to on the sideline. I shrugged. I didn't feel sore at all, thanks to whoever healed me. I changed in the bathroom and then grabbed my book bag. I walked across the hall to history to find Chris already in his seat at the back of the room. He was listening to some music, completely oblivious to the class discussion. I handed the teacher my note and found my seat besides him. After sitting through 40 minutes of hell, the bell rang. I was packing up my books when I found a note within the pages.

_Meet me on the roof 9th pd –C_

"Are you going to go?" An eager Piper asked.

"Of coarse, why wouldn't I, I am a high school student, aren't I?"

"Do you have 9th free?"

"I do, but Chris doesn't,"

"Does he ever pay attention in school?"

"He used to,"

"Why not now?"

"You'll see. I need to get to the studio."

"For what?"

"Electives."

"Didn't you just have electives?"

"That's actually a core subject."

"Huh, interesting. So what are you taking?"

"You'll see."

"You already used that excuse."

"Don't care." I put my hair up in a tight bun and changed into costume.

"Ballet?"

"Yup." I tied my pointe shoes on and headed to the stage.

"I would have never thought you were a ballerina."

"Thanks," I sarcastically said. "I just hope I remember the dance I'm supposed to perform."

"Good luck." My teacher said as I walked on stage. The spot light was shining on me as I stood waiting for the music to start. A crowd-full of people sat in the audience. The music started and everything fell into place. Soon, everyone was quiet as the Swan Lake fell into scene.


	17. It's a bad, bad, bad world Part 1

A/N: Sorry it was so late!!! I'll have the final part up soon. I promise! Anyways, Hope you had a great Thanksgiving -If you celebrate it!!

* * *

"That was amazing," Piper congratulated me once I finished bowing. After checking the clock, I quick changed and found my way to lunch. I ran to the roof, to clear my head, and the room went dark again. I was back in the present – or the past- it was still dark, like before, but I could tell I wasn't a teenager anymore.

"Are we back?" I asked.

"Are you nauseous again?"

"A little,"

"Then, yeah, we're back."

"Are we going to ask again, or stop the spell?"

"I'm done, if you are. I think I've seen enough to know that I really need to work on teenage Chris."

"He's not that bad,"

"He skipped almost every class, and the ones he was in, he wasn't paying attention or blew up the room. Not to mention the library?"

"You caught him on a good day," I reasoned.

"Yes, because that's so reassuring."

"Come on, let's get out of memory lane."

"Okay," She read the spell backwards and we were back. I looked out the window to find it dark outside. "So much for watching a movie,"

"What time is it?"

"Almost 7."

"We have enough time. Chris doesn't get back until around 11."

"Actually, I'm back now." A newly arrived Chris said.

"Chris! What are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"To get you two." He explained. I looked down, finding myself to be in yoga pants and a sweatshirt. My hair was up in a messy bun.

"Alright then," Piper agreed. She stood up and walked over to Chris. I got up and looked at him.

"Yeah. You, get over here." He orbed with Piper over by me and before rematerializing, got me and we landed in the library at Magic School. We were greeted by the sound of a bottle being opened. "What's going on?"

"After all the hard work, we found _the_ demon." Paige exclaimed.

"You mean, the one that turns Wyatt?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Chris smiled.

"Just before your birthday Chris, just in time." I added.

"What?" Piper bewildered. Chris and I laughed we sat down. Paige passed around bubbly to those who could drink it and we ate dinner as a _family_. We got home around eleven, just as I had predicted. I slept sound until around nine o' clock when I woke up and remember what day it was. The day we got to go home, for real this time.

"Chris?" I called, groggily. I saw orbs across the room.

"'morning," He said as he came to sit next to me.

"Happy birthday," I said as I sat up.

"You know I don't celebrate my birthday anymore."

"What do you mean? You haven't even been born yet. How could it be in the past already?"

"Point. Come on, I was actually coming to get you. We need to get home,"

"Can you wait for me to get ready?"

"Yeah, just meet me at Magic School in a half hour." With that, he orbed off. Getting ready as fast as I could, I arrived 10 minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized as I got there. I turned to find Chris and Leo stepping through a portal and started to hyperventilate. "What are they doing?"

"Calm down, they're just checking to see if it works properly." Phoebe turned around to explain, but I wasn't focusing on her, I was glued to the two men that walked back out.

"Where are we?" An evil looking Chris asks a very evil looking Leo. (A/N: EName- Evil version)

"I have no idea." ELeo responded. They look back to watch the portal close. Gideon walks near them.

"Something's gone wrong, don't let them leave!" He began to get them down, but ELeo pushes him towards Phoebe and EChris conjures a dark lighter arrow and aims it at Piper, but she freezes I and knocks it down.

"Are you out of you mind?" She shrieks. ELeo grabs EChris.

"Follow me," ELeo says and they orb off with dark orbs.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe was the first to break the silence.

"I'm not sure." Gideon says as he gets up.

"You not sure? Chris just tried to kill me and your not sure??" Paige yelled at Gideon. "We were supposed to send him back to the future, not turn him into a Dark Lighter!"

"Excuse me people, those were dark orbs, where did they get dark orbs from?" I shrieked.

"My thoughts exactly!" Piper second.

"Breathe, Breathe, both of you. You don't want to go into labor yet." Phoebe went to go help Piper and I sat down.

"Well?" Paige said still on the topic of what just happened.

"Perhaps the spell wasn't specific enough…" Gideon pondered. He's getting on my nerves.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Meaning it worked, obviously. It opened a portal. Not to another time, but to another world. A parallel world, not just any parallel world. One that's the exact reverse of ours," He finished.

"Reverse like good and evil?" Paige said trying to put it together.

"Precisely," He agreed. After a very long bring discussion about the grand design, we all discussed a plan to save Leo and Chris and fixing the world.

"I know where they'd be." I said quietly.

"What?" Paige must have overheard me.

"I said I know where they are." I said a little louder this time. "The bridge."

"How can we be sure?" Piper tried to dissect it.

"We can't, but it's better than nothing. Think about it. Where to Chris and Leo go when they're trying to sort things out?"

"Well, I don't know about Chris, but Leo always goes to the Golden Gate." Piper responded.

"And I'm guessing same with Chris," Paige added.

"Exactly. They have to be just as confused as we are, they need to think about it."

"She has a good point. What's the plan?" Piper asked frantically.

"Okay, but you're not going to like it." I warned.

"What have we got to lose?" Gideon admitted.

"If I pretend that I'm from that other world place they'll trust me. I can trick them into believing I'm on their side and keep them out of trouble while you two go and find our Leo and Chris."

"I like it." Paige concluded.

"Let's get you evil." Phoebe said. We orbed back to my house and I got into costume. I flamed onto the bridge to find Chris drinking and Leo speculating the city.

"God, finally! I've been look all over for the two of you. Where the Hell have you been?" I snapped. (A/N: Leo & Chris are the Evil versions in this part)

"What are you doing here?" Leo demanded.

"What, you really think I could stand letting you boys have all the fun?"

"How do we know your not one of those Pollyanna witches?" Chris wondered.

"Are you questioning mean?" I snarled. Leo gives Chris a look and Chris nods.

"Baby, I'm just messing with you." Chris said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"You ever see anything so good?" I commented, pretending to be disgusted.

"It's disgusting. Can you believe all the liquor stores are closed in the morning here? What's up with that?" Chris agreed.

"Didn't stop you from kicking down the door to get in." Leo adds and Chris laughs. "Why didn't you orb in?"

"What's the fun in that?" Chris took another drink, finishing the bottle, and drops it to the road below.

"Strange. Everything seems the same, but kind of different, you know? It's cleaner, it's happier, it's more civilized." Leo concludes. I hear a car crash below us and chuckle.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about." I comment.

"This place makes me sick. I've got to get out of here." Leo says.

"Gives you an idea of what awful, saccharine future we come from. Why we had to come back and change it so bad." Chris said while sitting on the edge.

"I'll always be proud of you for that. You two saved Wyatt from turning good. You gave us a second chance. The least I can do is get you back to your future, back to evil." Leo acknowledged.

"Thanks, Dad." Chris accepted.

"First we need to get back to our world, though. We're going to need the Power of Three to do that." Leo thought out loud.

"Well we can't trust those witches. They're too good." Chris reminded.

"God, who do I have to kill so we can get out of here?" I pretended to rub my head in frustration.

"I think I might know somebody," Leo responded.

"I think I know a few, more of a personal preference though…" Chris trailed off.

"As much thrill as killing would be, I feel absolutely nauseas."

"Why don't you go see if you can trick the witches into believing you're their Flor," Chris told. "You're supposed to be in bed anyways."

"Fine, but if I die of happiness, there is going to be Hell to pay."

"Of Coarse, M' Lady." Chris kissed my hand and I flamed back to the Manor for a potion to get to Magic School. I ran into Paige and told her that her and Phoebe needed to capture the evil Leo and Chris immediately. After I appeared at the school, I began walking down to the room Piper was supposed to be in. I passed Gideon's office on the way, and paused when I heard him talking to someone else.

_"It's a far greater risk to let Wyatt grow up."_

_ "To threaten both worlds, I agree."_ What is he talking about? And why does it sound like he's talking to himself? Is he losing his mind? I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped as I turned to see who it was.

_"They can never know about this,"_

"Phoebe? What are you doing here?"

"I've got Leo and Chris in room 209." She responded.

"Ironic, that was a room Chris seemed to always be in when we were younger…"

"What subject was it?" Phoebe asked, confused.

"Detention." I said annoyed. "Phoebe, while I was waiting here, I over heard Gideon talking about…"

"Phoebe? Florence? Are you there?" Gideon came out of his office.

"I'll go check on Leo and Chris. Meet me there after you go get our Leo and Chris, so we can finish discussing this." I hurried away.

"What was that about?" Gideon pondered. Phoebe's eyes bulged under pressure and thought of a lie.

"Baby names!" She shouted. I laughed under my breath and I turned down a hall as her voice faded away. I walked down a familiar path to go talk to my evil husband. I entered the room. Leo had just tried throwing an energy ball at the Crystal Cage and it backfired. Chris was yelling at him.

"Hi boys," I waved. "Having fun?"

"I told you we shouldn't have trusted her!" Leo smacks Chris on the back of his head.

"She's my fucking wife, what did you want me to do?"

"Language!" I yelled. He gave me the finger and ran his fingers through his hair. Habit no matter good or evil. "Nice try, but you already did, mister."

"Okay, enough." Leo commanded. Even if he was evil, he was still Chris's father.

"It shouldn't be taking this long. Don't move!" I left to go see where the Evil Piper and Paige were, but instead I found an in-labor Piper. "Is everything okay?"

"Her water broke after they didn't come through. We have to get her to the hospital." The nursery teacher said.

"Go do that. We'll figure it out." I said, volunteering Gideon. Him and I have some business to discuss.

"I'll watch Wyatt, don't worry." Gideon reassures.

"Alright." She nodded.

"Good luck." I said before Piper exited the room.

"Thanks, and if I don't see you before you leave. Thank you."

"As long as you can keep both of them good. I'd like a future to go back to." I waved good-bye as she left. I turned around to face Gideon, he's standing next to Wyatt holding his hand. "Stay away from him!"

"Say your farewells Florence." He gave me a sinister glare as he orbed off.

"No!" I ran to join the orb but was too late. My heart raced as I searched around for a crystal to scry with. There was always one in the detention room. Oh god, Leo and Chris. I teleported into room 209. "Gideon, he has Wyatt. Chris, it was Gideon all along. You have to help me. We can't let Wyatt turn!"

"Get me out of this thing!" He demanded. Good of evil, it was still his brother. I removed the crystals and they began to search for Wyatt by scrying. I sat down heavily breathing trying to calm down. Too much stress could cause premature labor. I can't afford for that to happen if we're to save Wyatt. "Found them!"

"Where?" I gasped.

"The Manor." Leo grabbed me and we orbed to the Manor.

The dark orbs sent a chill through my soul, but they went away as we reappeared in the Attic, with Gideon trying to stab Wyatt with an already bloody dagger. I threw an energy ball at him so fast he didn't even realize we were there until it hit him in the chest. He yelled out in pain and Leo sprinted to get Wyatt. Gideon orbed away right before a triquetra opened with Paige, Phoebe, my Chris, and the good Leo. They ran and switched places before the portal closed.


	18. It's a bad, bad, bad world Part 2

A/N: Next Chapter!! We are getting closer and Closer to the end!!!! SO SAD!! This is one of the last, but not the end, I know I may have said it was going to be, but it isn't. I think I'll have one more after this to really finish it.

Disclaimer for this chapt. and all I may have missed: I DON'T OWN _CHARMED_

* * *

"That was close." Phoebe breathed out. "Piper, we need to go get the bag. She's in labor."

"Stay here and watch Wyatt." Leo commanded. They went downstairs. I followed at the sound of a gunshot. Chris grabbed Wyatt and we orbed down.

"What happened?" Chris yelled.

"Put him in his playpen, I don't want him seeing this!" Leo yelled.

"But Phoebe…"

"Just do it!" Leo starts healing her.

"Holey moly, is she alright?" I worried.

"Damnit, Leo! You should have healed her outside!" Paige said.

"And risk you getting shot too? I don't think so."

"I put him in his playpen." Chris said coming back into the room.

"Watch the little one." I told him.

"I got him. He said annoyed. Phoebe sits up.

"Are you alright?" I press.

"Just remind me never to park in Mrs. Noris's driveway again."

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Chris said, this time carrying Wyatt with him.

"The neighborhood patrol just shot her point blank and nobody as much as blinked an eye!" Paige explained.

"What was your offense?" I asked with a smiley face. "I'll be right back I've got to go to the bathroom." When I came back they were still in a tizzy fit.

"Because Gideon screwed up the grand design. Our world is too good. Every little infraction is a capitol defense and everyone just accepts it." Leo gave us.

"Why weren't we infected?" Chris speculated.

"Infected? With what?" I looked around. "There hasn't been a pandemic in years."

"Looks like she was." Paige commented.

"To what are you all speaking very loudly about? You better use inside voices or the owner of this household will call patrol on you." I warned.

"What's our plan to get Gideon?" Phoebe ignored me and went back to discussing.

"Get him for what? Is he babysitting?" I asked.

"No, we have to stop him, he just tried killing Wyatt!" Chris shouted.

"Why would he do that? He's an Elder?" I looked at each one of them individually.

"Piper! We forgot about Piper! We have to get to the hospital!" Paige reminds.

"I'll go, too. I can't wait to see Chrissy as a cute little baby!"

"Watch your speed." Chris said.

"Who's going to watch Wyatt?" Leo wondered.

"I will." Chris volunteered. "I didn't come all this way just to lose him now."

"Let's go." We got in the car and made it to the hospital and walking to the reception desk. Paige and Phoebe goofed around before we went to the elevator. I got off a floor before they did. "Say hi for me, I'll be just a moment."

"Kay!" I watched the doors close as I went to pick out a balloon for Piper.

"Hi! How may I help, help, help you?" The employee greeted.

"I'm looking for a new baby gift."

"For you or a friend?"

"Family actually! It's so exciting, isn't it?"

"There's nothing more exciting than a baby!" She waved goodbye and I started looking through the cards. Just then, Paige and Phoebe walked in.

"Hiyas!" I greeted them.

"Florence! I was just coming to see you. It's Piper, there are complications." Phoebe cried. I felt a dark shiver run through my body.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, suddenly not feeling happy anymore.

"Think she snapped out of it?" Paige nudged Phoebe.

"Snapped out of what?" I asked again.

"We'll tell you later. It's Piper, something's wrong. Chris may not make it." Paige informed. My heart stopped beating.

"Wh-at?" I started to breathe heavily.

"With the doctors hyped up on Pleasant Ville, they aren't thinking straight." Phoebe declared.

"I have to go, my Chris may only have minutes left." I sprinted out of the gift shop with tears running down my face. I flamed out as soon as I got to an empty room. I orbed into an empty foyer. Searching frantically. "Chris?"

"He's in here!" A crackled voice said from the lower level bedroom. I rushed in to find Leo sobbing over a harmed body. As I got closer, I realized it was Chris. He was breathing heavily and sweating. There was a gash in his lower abdominal. My body shook as I saw his limp body on the bed.

"Oh god. No, no, this isn't happening. No, please, Chris, no, not you." I dropped to my knees and cried into his chest. I felt his hand pull my falling hair back. "I can't do this with out you. Please! I love you."

"Thank you, you gave me 10 years more than I thought was possible. I love you more than anything in the world. Make sure _they_ know that I love them, too" Chris brought my head by his and kissed me. "Leo, save Wyatt, you save the future."

"I can't leave you here."

"Florence Maire Turner Halliwell. Remember that I will always love you no matter what." He drew a sharp breath.

"No, Chris. I love you. Please no." I embraced his body as he drew his last breaths. "I can't live without you."

"Never give up hope, goodbye." He looked me in the eyes and his body went limp as his eyes fluttered close.

"No, no, NO!" I felt a deep, sharp pain in my stomach and yelled out in pain. I could feel the contractions getting worse, but all I could think about was Chris. I felt some one pull me away as his body faded away.

"Get her out of here!" I heard Leo yell. I passed a teary-eyed Paige as I entered the foyer. My breath quickened. I vaguely saw a black and purple triquetra open in the middle of the room causing harsh winds. Two older teens stepped out. Besides from that all I could tell was that one of them was wearing black stiletto boots. Their conversation was very fuzzy through my yells and crying.

_"We picked one intense mome-" One of them began to comment, but the one wearing the boots cut her off._

_ "Mére!" She bent over and helped me up. "We have to get her through the portal before it closes!"_

_ "Where are you taking her?" I think it was Paige who demanded. _

_ "Home, to the future." One of them replied. I gave them a questionable look as we went through the portal.

* * *

_

_A/N: OOOhHHHHHH intense!!!! lol review and depending how many I get I'll update sooner!!!! _


	19. THE END

A/N: Last Chapter is officially up. I'd like to **thank all of you** who reviewed, read my story, favorite-ed my story or me, and sticking with me as I wrote it! I couldn't have finished it without you! I hope you enjoy the ending and it was what you were looking for! If I left some loose ends that you want tied, just pm me or review and ask because I'd be happy to answer them. **I am going to be writing a story about the unchanged future with teenage Chris and Florence and then about Winter and Elena. Enjoy! Ps tell me which you want first because I can't decide!**

* * *

Make sure you read the AN BEFORE continuing!!!!!!!

The portal reopened to the Magic School's library, but we were out so fast I couldn't be so sure. We once again reappeared, this time in the hospital's ER. Yelling in pain of both the loss of my husband and being in labor, the doctors rushed to help me. They admitted me and rolled me into a room.

About two and a half hours later the doctor handed me two beautiful baby girls. Their green eyes were captured in mine. It was like I was starring into Chris'. Tears ran down my face as I thought about the events of today. I hugged them more, they were the only connection I had left to him, and they were beautiful. Baby Winter Clare and Elena Sofia. Born on the Winter Solace. There was a pounding on the door to my room and the nurse went to open it up.

"I'm sorry, but only immediate family is allowed in the room right now. What's you relation?" She said without a hint of excitement.

"M-my relation What do you mean? I'm the _father_." A familiar voice said. My heart leaped at the sound of Chris' voice. He stormed pass the nurse and came over and brushed the hair out of my face.

"This can't be real. I saw you... your body faded away? How?" I cried. I asked empty questions. I didn't care for the answer, I was too elated to find him alive. "Thank whomever."

"Flor, all I know is that I love you. I have no idea. Must have been with the timeline change." He lifted Elena and watched her sleep. "They're beautiful."

"They have your eyes."

"Do they? Aren't babies supposed to be born with blue eyes?"

"Does it matter? They're perfect. Not a thing wrong. This was truly a blissful day. The three most important people in my life are safe. And that's not going to change anytime soon," Chris kissed my forehead.

***Outside the room, looking through the window***

"We were so cute when we were little," A blonde teenager said. Her sparkly eye-liner-ed eyes fluttered.

"God, Winter, I can't believe you. We just brought our parents together after Mére thought Father was dead and all you can think about is you as a baby?" The teen next to her, wearing stiletto black leather boots and mini skirt said. She flipped her dark brown, almost black, hair with red highlights back into a bun and straightened her bomber jacket.

"You're right, it is romantic." Winter went into a dreamy state, playing with the tassels of her suede and fur vest, over a light blue turtleneck sweater and blue jeans. She had a pair of chestnut Uggs to go with it and her long blonde wavy hair down with a headband.

"I was actually going for the more, we just kicked ass and all you care about is how you look, aspect." She said.

"_Elena_, did you forget who you're talking to?" Winter said sarcastically.

"No, I just can't get passed how good you are."

"Yes, because being a cold hearted murderer is just so fun."

"Not my fault that you denied your destiny."

"Of being the source of evil? Thanks, but being the first teenage Head Elder sounded more like me."

"Oh well, not my problem. Not like it matters, we're still a team. Even if our main job description is to kill each other."

"If our lives didn't involve breaking the rules, we wouldn't be Halliwells."

"Let's get back before Mére finds out we've been time traveling again. You know how she gets." Elena held hands with Winter and they closed their light green eyes. A purple and black portal opened up and they jumped through it.

In the other room, I felt a soft wind and cut my glaze from Chris and moved my head to the small window. I could have sworn that someone had been there. My mind went back to the two girls that had come back to save me. The door opened once more, and this time an old Piper and Leo stepped in with Cole and… my mom? Tears were flooding down my face in utter joy.

My life was perfect. I'd never felt that much joy. Behind Cole, I saw an older teenage girl that looked like Piper. She went to pull her brown hair into a ponytail when I saw the triquetra tattoo on her wrist. My mind went in shock. It wasn't possible. Wyatt wasn't the one to kill her. He wasn't the cause of her death in anyway. She had been diagnosed with cancer when she was 12, yet she was walking around like nothing was wrong.

Behind her was one person I thought I would never smile at. He walked in and flipped his blonde hair. Wyatt Halliwell. Together, we were one big happy family. Paige, Henry, Phoebe and Coop came twenty minutes later. All I wanted to tell them was my gratitude. They saved my world, and I will forever be in their debt.

-The End


End file.
